


The Three Musketeers

by Mcwarr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Niall, Cute, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niall-centric, Past Child Abuse, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Sad Niall, lilo parents, toddler niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s happening.” Liam whispers as he puts Louis down. “It’s finally happening.” He says, trying to wipe away the tears that were now freely cascading down his cheeks. They’re both giggling like fools, crying hard and sniffling like children, but neither can even begin to care.</p><p>They’re finally getting their baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story came from a prompt on my tumblr, narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com! Updates will probably be uploaded there first, but they'll be uploaded on here pretty quickly as well. I hope you all enjoy!

“Louis, I’m not messing with you. I think we’ve finally found you a match.”

Louis’ hand is shaking by now, grinning so hard his face hurts. His eyes are stinging with tears as he responds, “El, this… this is crazy.” He stutters. “I mean… Li isn’t even home yet, I don’t even- I can’t believe this.” He whispers.

“Lou…” Eleanor says softly. “If you’re not ready-”

“No!” He practically shouts, laughing at himself after a moment. “We’re so ready, El, it’s just surreal, is all. It feels like we’ve been waiting for years and finally..”

He can hear Eleanor’s smile through the phone. “Look, Louis, I know I’ve told you this before, but I feel the need to warn you again. This is going to be hard, and scary. This little guy has.. he’s been through a lot.”

Louis’ heart is hammering, knowing that he won’t like whatever this “lot” is. “We can do it, El, I know we can. Liam and I have been through nearly every class the agency offers.”

“I know.” She says softly. “I know that.”

Louis is silent for a moment, the hysteria still raging through his body. “What- what’s he like?” He asks a bit timidly.

Eleanor laughs. “He’s beautiful, Lou.”

Louis grins at the mere thought of him. “Of course he is!” He rambles, feeling as if he was on cloud nine.

“He’s about 2 years from what we can tell. Dirty blonde, blue eyes, just like yours actually.” She says gently, as if Louis wasn’t already crying his eyes out.

“Oh my god.” He whispers and they’re both silent for a moment. Eleanor has just began to say something when the front door slams shut, making Louis jump.

“Louis?” Liam asks when he sees Louis crying on the couch, rushing into the room and kneeling before his sobbing husband. “What’s happening? Are you okay? Who’s on the phone?”

Louis lets out a loud laugh, and lets Liam take the phone, watching his husbands eyes carefully as he realizes why Louis is crying. Liam doesn’t even say anything as he drops the phone to the couch after saying goodbye to Eleanor, he simply picks Louis up off the couch and spins him around the room, crying along with his blue-eyed husband.

“It’s happening.” Liam whispers as he puts Louis down. “It’s finally happening.” He says, trying to wipe away the tears that were now freely cascading down his cheeks. They’re both giggling like fools, crying hard and sniffling like children, but neither can even begin to care.

They’re finally getting their baby boy.

* * * *

The day following, Louis and Liam are bustling around the house anxiously, placing outlet covers over every single blank outlet and hiding away any open cords. Louis was covering each sharp corner of dining tables, night stands and coffee tables alike with guards as Liam finished up building the crib in the nursery. Their home was large, thanks to Liam’s job at the record label, not to mention the fact that the Payne family came from a lot of internal money. Louis on the other hand was working part time at a daycare, but he had quit the day before, seeing as he and Liam had decided when they put in their application that if a child was ever granted to them, Louis would become a stay at home dad, and Liam would take leave off of work until the child and both parents felt comfortable.

Eleanor, the social worker who had been in direct contact with Louis and Liam ever since they had sent in their application, was bringing home their baby within the hour, and the two couldn’t slow down for a moment. Louis had reverted to folding and re-folding the new onesies and tiny versions of fashionable outfits that he had chosen himself. Liam, on the other hand was pacing around the clean and warm looking room, practically buzzing with energy.

“What if he doesn’t like it?” Louis frets, and he looks up at Liam with worried eyes.

Liam stops pacing, moving to kneel in front of Louis, grabbing his hands tightly. “He will…” The brown eyed man tries to reassure his husband. “Of course he will.” He nods.

The room is gorgeous with white carpet and soft blue walls along with a white wood panneled feature wall.The cot was made from dark oak, sanded down and sturdy, with a light blue boat-themed sheets and dark blue throw over the side. The comfortable couch near the cot sat next to a dark oak bookcase which was adorned with both Liam and Louis’ favorite childhood books. On the opposite wall is a mix of toy chests and changing tables, each matching the boat theme as well as the dark oak wood. Louis, the designer of the couple, had planned it out perfectly so Liam made sure to make his husbands hard work be recognized. “It’s beautiful, Louis, you know it, too.” He smirks at his blue eyed husband, who smiles softly back.

They sit there, just smiling at each other for a while, not moving until the doorbell rings. Both of them jump, remembering why there were so stressed out before.

“It’s happening.” Liam says again, and the two husbands link hands before quickly, but elegantly, making their way down the impressive staircase.

Louis opens the door, trying his best not to fling it open and meets Eleanor’s beaming face for just a second, before deterring his gaze to her feet. He steps away from the door, his heart pounding and tears welling in his eyes as he stares down at the- his new son. “Louis, Liam, this is Niall.” Eleanor whispers.

Niall is a tiny looking 2 year old, standing at what looks to be about 2 and a half feet. His hair is dirty blonde, or maybe it’s just dirty, Louis can’t properly tell. He’s wearing a shirt and a pair of sweats that look 3 times bigger than him. His thumb is stuck in his mouth and his eyes are large and blue, staring down at the ground sadly. Louis and Liam grip hands tightly as they begin to notice what might be dark, painful looking bruises scattered down the tiny, tiny arm of their new son.

Niall is slouched a bit, not touching Eleanor, but looking tired and run-down. Louis wants nothing more than to pick up the small boy and cradle him to sleep, but the many classes that he and Liam had taken told him that that would only make matters worse, especially if those were actually bruises on Niall’s arms.

“Niall.” Eleanor addresses softly, and the boy’s eyes shoot up to hers immediately, thumb retreating from his mouth quickly. El looks down at the boy, trying to keep her smile but heartbreak in her eyes, “These are two of my really good friends, Liam and Louis. They’re going to be your new daddies!”

Niall’s eyes shoot across to Liam and Louis, confusion on his face. Louis wants to coo at the sleepy looking blue eyes looking back at them, but he settles for smiling gently. Louis’ daycare instincts kick in, and he kneels to the floor, greeting the boy softly. “Hi Niall, I’m Louis, and that’s Liam.” He hopes the boy can’t tell he’s trying his hardest not to cry, “And we are really really excited for you to be staying with us.”

Niall’s eyes are still trained on the pair, but he nods, maybe just to show he understands, Louis isn’t completely sure, but he stands back up, allowing Liam to tug him closer.

Eleanor sends Louis a grateful look, continuing, “Why don’t we do a quick tour of the house, yeah? I know we’ve done this part before, but, you know, company policies..” She trails off and Liam and Louis nod in understanding.

After an extensive tour of the entire bottom floor, they begin to make their way to the stairs. Niall looks about ready to drop, and Liam’s hand is twitching, wanting to pick up the little boy at least to help him as he climbs up each step individually. But, Eleanor gives him a look before he can, ceasing him instantly.

The rest of the tour is easy, seeing as there are only three bedrooms upstairs, the master, a large bathroom, and the nursery. The nursery makes Eleanor gasp and coo, but Louis and Liam only really care about Niall’s reaction. Niall looks the same as he does in every other room, tired and disinterested, as if he’s just going through the motions. Liam crouches down in front of the younger boy, remembering to keep his distance. “Niall, this will be your room from now on, if that’s okay with you.”

Tentatively, Louis picks up one of the many [many] stuffies that they had picked out at the toy store late last night and held it out to Niall. It was an under-stuffed, soft giraffe stuffie, making it easy to grasp and cuddle. Niall looks at Louis, eyes suddenly wide with surprise.

Niall couldn’t possibly understand what was happening. First he’s being dragged around some huge place he’s never been and then he’s being told that one giant room and a stuffie is all his?

Niall latches onto the giraffe reluctantly, watching Louis for any signs of a change in emotion or attitude. Liam and Louis want to ignore the fact that their little baby looks as if he’s about to get hit for hugging a stuffie.

Eleanor watches on with a gentle look in her eyes. “I think I’ll be going now,” She says, alerting the two men and reminding them that she was even in the room. “Look at you all, like the three musketeers, I’m telling you.”

Louis’ eyes, for what felt like the fortieth time that day, began to well up with tears. Before his father had died, and it was just himself, his mother and father, they called themselves the three musketeers. He glances at Niall and Liam, knowing that if any group of people would ever be able to replace that for him, it would be his new family.

“Niall, I’m leaving now, alright, I’ll see you in a bit.” She says, waving at him.

Niall, looking sad, gives the stuffie one last squeeze and places the giraffe on the ground carefully, moving to join Eleanor at the door, waving at the men a bit spastically.

Eleanor giggles. “No, love, you’re staying here. With your new giraffe and your new daddies, remember?” She teases, but Niall’s confused look doesn’t leave.

Louis jumps in, sitting down on the soft floor, “Ni, don’t you wanna play with your new toys?” He asks and Niall gives Eleanor one last look before toddling over the the giraffe and picking it up hesitantly. The 2 year old proceeds to sit on the floor some distance away from Louis and place his thumb back in his mouth, watching Louis as he “played” with the toy cars on the floor.

Liam reluctantly left the adorable sight in front of him to walk Eleanor out. “You guys are going to do just fine.” She comments once they reach the door.  
Liam nods. “I… I really think we will.” He agrees, smiling hard. Eleanor smiles back, but then moves to dig around in her bag, pulling out a thick file and handing it to Liam.

“This is for you and Louis to read. It’s Niall’s complete records which is much more… extensive than it should be for a 2 year old. I would recommend reading it after you get him to sleep tonight.” Eleanor says, sympathy already in her eyes. “Fair warning, Liam, you’re not going to like what you see.”

Liam’s eyes tighten at that because yes, he had seen the bruises, but he had wished with all of his heart that that wasn’t what the bruises were from. He nods lightly, shaking Eleanor’s hand with an extra squeeze.  
“Thank you, Eleanor, really.” He says warmly, knowing that without her, they never would’ve gotten Niall.

Eleanor simply smiles, “Take care of him, alright? I’ll be back in a month or so to check up on you all.” She calls as she walks towards her car.  
* * * *

Niall was sitting on the floor, still latched onto his giraffe, yawning every two or three minutes as Liam and Louis finished up the easy dinner they had decided on; mac and cheese. Louis understood that the agency probably never thought to give Niall time for a nap, so he could see why the little guy was so tired.

“Alright, Niall, ready for dinner?” Louis asks softly, wincing when the boy jumps up. Niall looks confused at his question, but shakes his head anyway. Louis gives Liam a worried look, crouching down near the shaking child. “Are you sure? You aren’t hungry?”

Niall’s look changes, his hand making it’s way down to his thin stomach. He gives Louis another worried look but manages to follow the older man towards the kitchen table, where the food was laid out. Hesitantly, Liam and Louis sit in their usual spots and eat slowly, watching Niall with every bite. Slowly but surely, Niall climbs his way up the widow-seat bench and grabs the fork. He eats sloppily, so much so that Liam and Louis begin to wonder if he’s ever eaten with a fork before. Niall eats the entire portion of mac and cheese and Louis is itching to give him more, hating how skinny the toddler looks. But, once again his classes taught him better and he wouldn’t want Niall to get sick.

“Alright, buddy, how about we go take a bath and get to bed?” Liam asks as Louis cleans the dishes. Niall looks hesitant, obviously not completely understanding, but nods along anyway.

The only thing these men had done so far was give him a stuffy and food, so for now, Niall decided he would trust them.  
When they get into the large bathroom and Liam starts the water, Niall begins to look apprehensive. He still hasn’t let go of the giraffe, but at this moment it’s doing nothing to comfort him. The toddler has began to shake, backing away from the tub slowly. He jumps and lets out an adorable little squeak when he runs into Louis’ legs. The two new fathers almost want to laugh, but seeing the scared look on the child’s face, they both opt to contain themselves. Once more, Louis hits the floor, cooing at the young boy, “Baby, it’s alright. It’s just the tub.”

Niall’s lip pouts outwards and both Liam and Louis’ hearts break as tears begin to pool in his bright blue eyes. Liam turns the water off so there’s only a foot or so of water in there, and he allows Niall to look in the tub hesitantly.

Niall gives them a heartbroken look as he lifts his arms, allowing Liam to pull off his grimy tee shirt. Liam and Louis both swallow back their emotions as they see the bruises scattered along the prominent rib lines of their child. The hide their anger with a comforting smile, trying to calm not only the boy, but also themselves. Louis pats Liam on the back, and Liam can see in his husbands eyes that he’s about to loose it. Liam nods his head towards the door because as much as he wants to comfort his husband, Niall is their new number one priority.

Niall slips out of his pants easily enough, and Liam gives him a step stool to climb into the tub safely.

Niall is obviously surprised at the warmth of the bath, and he lets out a small squeal of excitement when he sees little boats floating around him. Liam coos at the boy, happy that Niall is finally showing some emotion. Niall seems to notice the change of emotion in himself and stops immediately, looking up at Liam fearfully.

Liam shakily sighs. “No, No, love, you can play. Playing is good, baby.” He encourages, pushing one of the boats closer to Niall, who has a smile on his face again. The boy makes small little ‘vroom’ noises as he ushers the boats around, not making many splashes and Liam is ecstatic. Before long, Liam asks Niall if he can clean his hair, to which Niall nods, not really paying attention. Liam, a bit afraid of Niall’s reaction, grabs a cup of warm water and, covering Niall’s eyes, pours the water over his head.  
Niall freezes, looking confused, but then the light comes back and nothing hurts and the boats are still there and the big nice man is still there so he goes back to playing without any harm done.

Liam lets out a sigh of relief, and begins to softly weave his soapy hands through Niall’s dirty hair, making the small boy lean up into the massaging hands. Liam can tell Niall is about to fall asleep right then and there so he, once again, covers Niall’s eyes and pours the warm water over the soapy hair a couple of times.

Once that’s all done, Liam says softly, “Alright Niall, bed time.” and Niall nods, standing up and holding his arms up towards Liam.

Liam’s heart pounds as he picks up the smaller boy, almost sickened by how light he was. He puts Niall down reluctantly, wrapping him in the fluffiest towel they own. Niall is letting out small sounds that might be giggles, but Liam isn’t sure. He only smiles along as he pats Niall dry. Once the boy is almost completely dry, Liam pulls the towel off and- wow- Niall’s hair is a soft blonde color, no hints of brown except near the roots. Liam lets out a laugh and Niall smiles up at him, towel around his shoulders. There’s a soft sigh at the doorway, where Louis is leaning against the frame. Niall jumps, but smiles sleepily over at Louis too, waving lightly.

Louis grins widely over at the adorable blonde, “Time for bed?” He asks softly, and Liam nods along with Niall. “Let’s go get you ready then, yeah?”

Before Liam can lead Niall out of the room, Niall makes a whining sound, pointing towards the giraffe that was now placed safey on the counter, away from the tub. Liam smiles down at the boy and grabs the stuffy, handing it to Niall quickly. The 2 year old hugs the toy tight to his chest as the two leave the room.

Niall and Liam follow Louis towards Niall’s bedroom where the blue eyed man picks out a soft, navy blue onesie and presents it to Niall. Niall, thumb still in his mouth stares past the shirt and towards Louis, once again not understanding that the clothing was for him. Louis sighs lovingly, small smile on his face as he asks, “Niall, baby, do you wear nappies?”

Niall shakes his head behind his thumb and Louis isn’t quite sure if he believes the boy, but he lets it go. “Alrighty then, let’s just get you into your pjs.” Louis instructs, helping the blonde step into the onesie. Louis zips it up after Niall pushes his arms through and the piece fits him pretty well, only a little to big for the 2 year olds small frame. The boy’s thumb found it’s way to his mouth once more and Louis hopped up to grab something from a basket on the changing table. He crouched near Niall and attached the tiny white clip to Niall’s onesie. on the other side of the soft ribbon was a light blue dummy. “Here, Nialler, try this instead of your thumb.” He tries, and Niall meets his eyes tiredly. Niall takes the dummy in his own hand and ponders it for a second before letting it take his thumbs place in his mouth. Niall smiles from behind it, waving his hands up and down tiredly for a moment before nearing the cot. 

Louis thought about offering the boy a bottle or even a story before bed but he took one look at the adorable boy’s drooping eyes and decided against it. Niall stood next to the cot hesitantly, lifting his arms towards Louis, apprehension in his eyes.

Instead of ignoring him or hitting him like Niall had imagined, the nice blue eyed man just picked him up gently, hugging him close for a second before placing him gently in the cot. Niall couldn’t even worry about being left alone or his mommy coming back before the exhaustion of the entire day took him over and he fell asleep.  
Louis tip toed out of the room, trying to stop himself from cooing out loud at how adorable Niall looked with his dummy. before leaving the nursery, Louis turns the baby monitor on high alert, knowing that both he and Liam wouldn’t mind at all if Niall decided to call for them. Liam meets him outside the room, a small smile on his face and a file in his hand.

“Liam…” Louis says, his large grin almost hurting his face.

“I know.” Liam agrees, understanding that it was impossible to put into words how in love they both already were with the small blonde boy in the nursery. “But.. it’s time for the hard stuff.” He says, gesturing to the file labeled boldly, ‘NIALL HORAN’.

Louis sighs, placing his head on his husbands shoulder, “Do we have to?” He whines.

Liam laughs, holding the blue eyed man closely. “I’m afraid so, darling.”

Louis and Liam are both a little bit apprehensive to leave the vicinity of the nursery door, but they know that despite what might be in the file in Liam’s hands, their baby is now safe and loved with them, and that won’t ever change.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a prompt from my tumblr- narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

Halfway through the thick and horrific file, Liam and Louis were ready to break down. The amounts of hospital reports alone were enough to bring the pair to their knees, but when the photographs began to fall from within the pages, the two both completely lost it. The pictures contained close ups of several differing bruises and injuries scattered along a younger version of their son who was somehow sleeping peacefully through the night.

There were over 5 hospital reports from just one year of Niall’s life, each of them noting to contact child services, but for some reason, Niall continued to slip through the cracks. There was no real birth certificate in the file, leading Liam to believe that the woman who dared to call Niall her son either lost it, or didn’t ever have one made. There was also no mention of a father in Niall’s life. Several of the bruises were noted to be coming from a man’s hand though, so Liam’s dread only rose in his suspicion. By the time the pair begin nearing the end, both in a shocked and dead silence, they’re practically skimming the pages, wanting nothing more than to burn the file and run to go see they child, and make sure that he’s alright. Liam stops flipping pages as the final police report appears, an extensive 911 call report filling two entire pages. The call was horrifying just to read, the caller seemed to be a friend of Niall’s- maybe a babysitter, Liam concluded. The 911 receptor described him as hysterical in his fear, practically screaming down the phone. But that information wasn’t what caused Louis to run into the bathroom and dry heave into the toilet. That wasn’t what make Liam to freely sob out loud for the first time in years.

Liam doesn’t even register that he’s walking to go comfort his husband until he feels the cold tiles under his knees. He’s rubbing Louis’ back, feeling completely emotionally drained. He thought they were ready to read about Niall’s past– it’s just.. they never expected something this horrific.

“Lou-”

“They- Liam- oh my god-” Louis sobs, head resting against his husbands as he cried painfully.

“I know.” Liam says, his voice cracking.

Louis’ entire face is heartbroken, his physique slumped and the complete opposite of his usual bubbly-ness. “He was a baby- he’s just a baby!” Louis blubbers, blue eyes fierce with protective instincts but softened by the tears that were persistently falling from his eyes.

Liam opens his mouth but there was nothing to say that could make either of them feel better.

Someone had- some evil person had nearly drowned their baby in bleach, resulting in burns, potential nervous system and respiratory damage, and bleach-blonde hair.

According to the call, the boy had found Niall in a puddle of his own vomit, gasping for air and clutching at his throat like he was being strangled. His mother and a random man passed out on the white powder-covered couch, syringes on the floor and injection sights clear. The day after Niall went to the hospital sights both the man and Niall’s mother were sent to jail. Each had not only lost all rights to see Niall again, but also would never have parental rights, and also would be jail sentence of 10 years. This knowledge did little to calm the new parents’ nerves.

Within the next few months, Liam and Louis would have to take Niall in to make sure he has no permanent damage in his brain. The though alone makes Liam shiver, still hugging his husband tightly. They spend the better part of the night crying into each others arms, trying to remember that Niall is finally, finally safe with them and that there’s nothing they can do about the past. Rather, they can do whatever they can to make Niall’s future 110% better.

* * * *

Louis wakes up to the quietest sniffle in the world. It’s barely even a sniffle, more like subtle breathing, and compared to Liam’s usual snore, Louis shouldn’t have been the least bit bothered. But, after a sleepless night of nothing more than crying, hugging, and listening to the same radio silence for 10 hours, Louis heard the sniffle loud and clear. He got up from bed slowly, noting that it was only 9 in the morning. He glances at his sleeping husband lovingly, brushing a hand through the grown out hair that’s usually styled as a buzz cut. Louis tip-toes his way through the hall, opening the door to Niall’s room slowly, peeking his head through to see the beautiful sight of his son.

Despite the tears rolling down the two-year olds face and the wet spot where Louis definitely should’ve taped a nappy, Louis has never seen anything so beautiful. “Good morning, darling.” Louis says softly, alerting Niall to his presence. Niall looks flabbergasted for a moment before shying away timidly, still sucking away at the dummy in his mouth. The blonde looks somewhat terrified, almost quivering as he holds himself up with the bars along the crib. Louis hesitates, inching forward slowly with arms wide, trying to come across as non-threatening. Niall doesn’t react to Louis’ movements, so the blue eyed man takes it as permission to open the crib. He slides the bars down quietly, raising his eyebrows at the blonde, and he tries not to wince as he remembers exactly how Niall’s hair became that color. 

Louis sighs deeply as he eyes the wet sheets and Niall’s wet onesie, hoping that the toddler hadn’t been stuck in the chafing clothes for too long. Timidly, Niall opens his arms, eyes pleading and Louis doesn’t hesitate to pick the smaller boy into his arms and walk slowly over to the changing table. “Why don’t we use a nappy this time, yeah, buddy?” Louis says rhetorically as he places the blonde onto the soft padding of the table. The brunette makes quick work of undoing the onesie, hearing Niall’s embarrassed sniffles loud and clear. By the time Louis gets the dirty underwear (that he really should’ve just gotten rid of the night before), there are large tears slipping down Niall’s cheeks, and Louis is cooing and hushing, trying his best to make the 2 year old feel better. When Louis moves to clean the wet areas around Niall’s crotch, he gasps silently as he recognizes the dark, red rash around the toddlers pelvic region. Despite Eleanor’s calm and collected demeanor, it was obvious that social services had done little research on Niall’s health and needs. Louis grabs an unopened bottle of baby powder and quickly rubbed some Vaseline on the most irritated places. Niall’s panicked puffs have become soft breaths, thankfully, and Louis tapes on a light blue nappy quickly, stopping himself from leaving a kiss on Niall’s malnourished belly. 

Louis gets Niall down from the changing table, letting the boy grab his stuffed giraffe before placing him on the floor. Louis puts his hands on his hips as he searches through Niall’s closet, turning back to look at the blonde who, consequently, was already staring at him. “What do you say we all go out for breakfast today?” Louis asks, not really expecting an answer. Surprisingly, Niall’s eyes light up, a small smile gracing his face before it drops with his eyes, his gaze returning to the floor. 

A small, sorrowful smile makes its way onto Louis’ face as he nods, “Alright then.” 

Louis gets Niall into a pair of stylish joggers (some adidas brand that Louis spent way too much money on) and a tee that was supposed to be fitted, but Louis still had to cuff the sleeves. Thankfully, the converse shoes that Niall came with weren’t in terrible condition, but Louis was definitely keen on taking the blonde to get designer brands rather than the knock off versions he currently had. 

By the time Niall’s ready, Louis can hear Liam rustling around, probably freaking out because he missed his morning jog. 

Louis motions for Niall to follow, which the blonde does, looking longingly at Louis. The brunette can tell that Niall wants to be held, but the new father isn’t about to risk picking the toddler up until he asks specifically. 

Louis opens the bedroom door, almost slamming right into Liam, who’s completely decked out in work-out gear. “Lo-Louis!” Liam says, startled. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Louis asks, a single eyebrow raised. 

“Um- work out?” Liam says, face confused for a moment before smiling, eyes distant from Louis. The blue eyed man smirks knowingly as he turns to gaze down at Niall, who has giraffe in hand and dummy in his mouth. 

“No, we’re going out to lunch. Isn’t that right, Niall?” Louis coos, smiling when Niall nods in agreement. Though he’s 99% sure that Niall would agree to anything either one of them said, probably purely out of fear of loosing the kinds that the two men had been showing him, he tries to ignore it and instead smiles at Liam. “See, we’re going out, don’t you wanna come?” 

Liam opens his mouth before closing it, then nodding quickly. “Yeah, yeah, duh- of course.” He stammers, moving to the closet to grab his day clothes. 

“Can you wait for us for just a moment darling? Do you mind sitting right here with your giraffe while daddy and I change?” Louis says, not even registering what he had referred to Liam as until seconds after saying it. 

Niall’s eyes are scrunching in confusion, but both Louis and Liam have tensed, both shocked at the instinctual thing that had slipped from Louis’ lips. 

They both breath out a sigh of relief when Niall simply nods, plopping himself down onto the hard wood floor, still snuggling with his giraffe. 

Louis and Liam dress quickly, each wearing regular jeans and a tee shirt. Liam leads the way to the car, and as Louis walks behind Niall he can once again see the small boys’ want to be carried. His little legs are trying to keep up with Liam, or maybe trying to make sure he goes fast enough so that he isn’t left in the dust. Either way, Louis just wishes that the blonde would learn to ask quickly. Liam unlocks one of their larger cars, a white range rover, opening the door and strapping a front-facing carseat into place. 

Before Liam can help Niall up and into the set Louis grabs one of Liam’s muscled arms. “Are you sure that it’s… safe?” He asks, whispering the words so that Niall doesn’t hear. 

Liam nods deftly. “Aparently, it’s safe after a child turns a year and a half.” Liam looks a bit offended. “I did my research too, Louis.” 

Louis sighs, nodding to Liam, allowing him to pick the younger boy up and buckle him into the car. Niall looks petrified as Liam closes the door, and each parent quickly makes their way into the car. When Louis gets into the passenger’s seat, he immediately smiles back at Niall, hoping to stop the devastated look on the blonde’s face. 

The ride to Louis and Liam’s usual breakfast spot is just a short and easy trip into London, and in no time Liam is unbuckling Niall and placing the blonde on the hard concrete of the city. Niall looks astonished at the sight of the humongous buildings and the copious amounts of people pushing and shoving each other around, he instantly latches onto Liam’s leg, tiny fingers digging into Liam’s calf. The brown eyed man looks surprised at the sudden interaction but after a quick excited nod from Louis, Liam bends down, whispering to Niall, “Would it be okay if picked you up?” 

Niall looks at Liam like he’s a saving grace, nodding up and down vigorously. Gently, Liam picks up the small boy easily, locking the car and walking ahead as Louis snapped pictures on his iPhone. 

They get into the restaurant and get seated quickly as they are pretty important regulars. The waitress offers them a booster seat, which they accept, placing Niall into the seat across from Liam and right beside Louis. They’re in a booth, so the two parents strategically placed Niall the farthest away from the bustling crowds that may pass by their table. 

Breakfast goes smoothly as Liam and Louis talk like usual about their families, including Niall every once and a while by asking about his food or getting the blonde to agree with some random banter they had going on. 

Niall looked and felt- if not happy- then content, as his new fathers cooed at him and fed him small bits of something amazing that they called ‘pancakes’. For the first time in his life, Niall was feeling something that felt like… love? Although, Niall obviously didn’t think about it like that. For the toddler, it was more like how Simba lost his first parent but then went off to a new and kind of scary place… but met two of the greatest, most kind people ever, who just so happened to want to make him a part of their family. Though Niall was pretty sure that these parents would leave too. Both of his first parents left him, Z left him, and soon his new daddies would leave him too. With a sad face (that didn’t go unnoticed by said daddies), Niall held tight to his giraffe, hoping that he would at least get to keep the giraffe. 

Before Liam convinces Louis that they have to go home, Louis gets their waitress to take their picture, with Niall’s face half tucked into his neck and Liam’s hand dangerously close to him bum, Louis absolutely loves it. He sends it to his and Liam’s mothers, the caption being _“Found this lil’ rascal on the street & decided to take him home… say hi to your new grandson.”_

As Liam pays the bill, Louis (after asking the boy like Liam had) carries Niall out towards the car, only stopping when his phone ringing makes Niall jerk in his arms. Louis picks up the phone, only because he sees that it’s Eleanor. “Hi, Eleanor.” He greets, smile large on his face.

“Lou! Hey. How’s everything going?” 

Louis smiles, “Great! We’ve just gone out to lunch. Had a bit of a bed-wetting incident last night but other than that we’ve been great.” 

Eleanor snorts in reaction. “Really, Lou? He’s two and you didn’t even give him a pull-up?” 

Louis whine as he pouts, “Look, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I’m a little bit new to this whole parenting thing.” 

“I’m just joking Louis, you know you’re an amazing father.” She says softly. 

Louis smiles, not wanting to agree out loud (but definitely agreeing in his head). “So anyway, that’s not actually the reason I called you. There’s been a… um- complaint? I think you could call it.” She sighs. “I mean, I don’t want you to worry or anything because this is completely your choice but there has been a request.” 

“Can we talk about this in an hour or so, El, I’m alone right now with Niall, about 30 minutes from home. We’re about to leave, I’d just rather have this conversation during Niall’s nap, maybe? Is that alright?” Louis asks, not liking the sound of this conversation already. 

“Yes, of course, Louis, what time will you guys put him down, do you think?” She asks. 

Louis checks his watch, also noting Niall’s already dropping eyes. “I’d think in about an hour? 12 sounds good right?” He inquires, knowing that Niall should probably sleep for around three hours, but can’t sleep past 3, otherwise his sleeping schedule would be screwed. 

“Sounds great, Lou. Call me once he’s out and we can discuss this. Like I said, don’t worry about this. I feel like I may not have stressed this enough a few days ago. Niall is you and Liam’s baby. No one can or will change that fact unless either of you do something to signify that you aren’t fit to be fathers– but I know you are so don’t worry. Niall is yours, Louis. He’s your baby, alright?” She reassures, and Louis lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Thanks, El.” He basically gasps out, his grip on Niall tightening. “I needed to hear that.” 

She giggles into the phone. “It’s no problem, really. Be sure to tell Liam the same thing, yeah? Call me later.” She says before they exchange goodbyes and Louis turns to face Liam, who looked worried. 

“What was that about?” He asks nervously, eyes trailing down to Niall’s sleepy form. 

“Oh, Eleanor just has some things she wanted to talk about. Nothing to worry about, she said.” Louis reassures, patting Liam on the shoulder with his free hand. “C’mon, let’s get home. I think it’s just about someone’s nap time.” He says, somewhat gesturing to the blonde who was lightly snoozing in his arms. Louis gently places Niall into the carseat, which doesn’t disturb the boys light slumber.

The ride back is quick and Louis easily gets Niall into some PJs and a new nappy, though Niall had yet to use it (that worried Louis). Niall, once again is out like a light. 

Louis quietly makes his way down to one of the larger lounge areas in their home, sitting next to Liam before dialing Eleanor on speaker phone. They all greet one another amicably before Eleanor gets down to business. “Alright, so I’m sure you both read over the file, right?” 

Both of the men grunt unhappily, not eager to discuss these topics. 

“I know we don’t want to linger on the subject, I just need to make sure we can line up some appointments for him- you know the ones I listed in the packet?” Once again, the two fathers agree and they efficiently set up a few appointments that would take place within the next few months. “Alright, and lastly, there’s been a.. request, of sorts. Something to do with Niall and his past…” The social worker says gently, and Liam replies sternly. 

“What is it?” 

“Well, You read the file, so you saw the 911 call that came from Niall’s usual babysitter? The one with… with the bleach?” She says, and Louis can tell that she’s just as disgusted as the two husbands are. 

“Yes.” They agree quickly, trying not to rehash their memories of the call. 

Eleanor sighs, “Well, the babysitter- he wants to see Niall.” Before either man can respond, El continues, “Before you deny, hear me out. He’s a seventeen year old highschooler who used to live next-door to Niall. His father got a better hub on the East side, so they had to move away, but this boy.. he still rode the bus everyday to babysit Niall because- because he _knew_ that Niall’s bitch of a mother was so fucking irresponsible and he _cares_ about that child, you know? Just like us he cares. You know what? I’m not supposed to tell you this but when Niall was brought in, this kid was by his bedside all _fucking_ week, holding his tiny little hand all _fucking_ week long. And he- he wanted to adopt Niall. _Seventeen_ year old kid! That’s how much he cares!” Eleanor rants, her voice getting louder and louder until she’s yelling in the phone and Liam has to rush to turn the phone volume down so it doesn’t wake up Niall. 

Everything is silent for a moment before Eleanor speaks up again, her voice soft once more. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She sighs. “it’s just, I had to hear his entire sob story this morning and he was crying all over the place because he- he knew about the abuse for so long but he never reported it before because he wanted to wait until he was eighteen. He wanted to wait so he could adopt Niall on his own, but then the whole- bleaching incident happened and now he’s blaming himself and he thinks- he thought Niall died until today. Guys- it’s been a month since he last saw the little boy he _saved_.” Eleanor says, and Louis and Liam’s hearts break for this young man who saved their son. “So please, just think about it, okay?” 

“El, El ,El…” Louis soothes, chuckling a bit as he says her name. “I don’t know about Liam but I was never going to deny the boy that saved our sons life.” 

“Yeah, El, of course he can see Niall. _Of course_.” Liam agrees and Eleanor’s squeal of happiness is almost as bad as her yells of rage. 

Eleanor is giggling, almost hysterically, and Louis is a bit concerned for her sanity, but she continues rambling, “Great, okay, great. Well, I’ll send you his contact information and you guys can set up a date to meet. Oh my goodness! This is… this is amazing.” She says, breathing heavily and completely un-Eleanor like. 

Louis and Liam are laughing heartily at their friend’s kind of.. off-scale reaction but agree nonetheless. “Sounds good, El. See you around.” Liam says, hanging up on the crazed woman. Almost instantly, the men get the ex-babysitters’ number, email, and pretty much every social media website that you could communicate by. 

Hopefully, meeting up with this young man wold help Niall. That’s all Louis could think as he timidly dialed the cell phone number written on text in front of him. He puts the phone on speaker once more, squeezing Liam’s hand tightly as a deep, heavy accent replies, “Hullo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think the babysitter is??? I think I made it pretty obvious but heeey lets pretend like this is kind of a cliffhanger :) I hope you guys enjoyed this because i really really really LOVE writing this story. I feel like it flows really well and i hope you guys feel the same. Any suggestions of what you think should/might happen let me know in an ask/comment!! Kudos and comments make me more inspired ;)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this prompt came from my tumblr, narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com feel free to go drop me a prompt! :)

“Louis, it’s going to be alright, I promise.” Liam says, though he feels exactly as his husband looks. Louis is biting his fingernails and shaking a knee up and down vigorously. Niall is up in his room, hopefully still sleeping through his nap. Liam and Louis had asked the boy, the one who had saved their new son’s life, to arrive at their house a good half hour before Niall was to be woken up from his nap. They had only called yesterday, but the kid was so excited and thankful that he had suggested he come right away. Both of the new fathers were increasingly becoming worried that maybe it was too soon for their little one, but they had figured that since this boy had been a part of Niall’s life long before they had, it shouldn’t do any harm… hopefully. 

A harsh, erratic knock on the door stops both of the husbands in their tracks, and Liam makes his way to the door briskly. 

Liam opens the door slowly, trying not to show his true nervousness about the situation. He gives the young, attractive guy a warm smile, “Err– um, Louis?” The boy asks nervously and Liam laughs. 

“No, sorry- I’m Liam, Louis’ husband.” Liam says, smiling despite the worry he feels about disclosing that information.

The teen blinks, but recovers easily, giving him a small smile. “Alright. Hi, Liam. I’m Zayn Malik.” 

* * * *

“So, Zayn, how long did you know Niall before…” Louis winces pitifully at the sombre expression that hits Zayn’s face. “Before the incident occurred.” 

Zayn shrugs, “I lived next-door to Niall’s mother before he was even born. Nobody really socialized in that neighborhood– cause’ most of them were usually too high or drunk to hold a conversation– so we didn’t even know she was pregnant until we were getting woken up every morning to a baby crying.” Louis and Liam bite back their pitying glances. “My mom like, loves kids. Like really, really, loves kids. So she went over to offer any help but Niall’s mother just… basically told my mom to fuck off.” he lets out an angry sigh. “But then every other night she would drop him off at our house as if we were his caretakers.” 

Zayn lets out a frustrated sigh and Louis gives him an understanding look, patting a reassuring hand against the teens knee. 

It takes the teen a moment, but eventually he gets his wits tougher, continuing, “So my entire family got to know the kid, yeah? We all kinda fell in love with those blue eyes… kinda hard not to, ya know?” Louis and Liam nod in agreement because really, they do know. “But my mom and dad worked so I was usually the only one around when his mom dropped him off. So, I got pretty attached.” 

Zayn’s hands are shaking at this point and Louis wishes he could do anything to make the lad more comfortable but he knows that it’s just the topic at hand. 

“When my dad got his new job and we could move… I was devastated. Of course we all wanted to get out of that godawful neighborhood but– we couldn’t just leave him alone with that– with his mother.” Zayn stops talking for a minute, looking away from the couple for a bit and the two understand that he’s fighting back tears. “So I went back everyday to take him from her when she usually would come to our house, sometimes she showed up and yelled at me for not being there when she needed me, other times she didn’t show up at all. I just tried to do everything I could and– I-” He cuts himself off, looking fearfully at the two men. Louis and Liam exchange a quick, worried glance. “Look, I saw the bruises. I knew, alright. I’m so sorry that I didn’t say anything but my parents would never get involved in someone else’s business like that and I– I just needed to wait for another year and I would’ve been able to adopt him or convince her to let me have him or– or something!” Zayn says, a few tears slipping from his eyes. “I’m so so sorry for what happened to him. It’s not what I wanted at all and I wish so badly that I could go back and change what I did but-” Zayn is full on sobbing at this point, so Liam takes it upon himself to wrap the kid up in his arms as his husband begins to reassure him.

“Zayn, you have to know that we are so _so_ grateful of what you did for Niall.” Louis says softly. “Without you, we would have never been able to meet our- our son. Without you, Zayn, Niall wouldn’t have made it through his childhood.” Louis continues, shaking his head in awe. “You have to know how thankful we are. You also need to know that we will never– ever– keep you from Niall. As long as he is comfortable, and you want to be here, you are welcome here always.” 

Zayn’s tears have lessened at this point, relaxed in Liam’s arms and smiling genuinely at Louis. “Thank you so much.” He whispers. “Really this means so much to me.”

Louis smiles back, nodding his head. Looking down, the blue eyed man checks his watch. “Why don’t I go get the little one up and ready while you show Zayn the living room.”

Their living room– the second one that connected to the open kitchen area– was a nice area with a soft fur carpet and a large sectional and a few smaller chairs that would be easier for Niall to climb on without getting hurt. They had also removed the glass coffee table that had once resided there. There was now an ottoman that opened to be a sort of toy chest for Niall. Now their front room was more of their formal living room and the back would serve to be a playroom where Louis and Liam could watch TV or cook whilst still watching over the toddler. 

Louis quickly made his way up to Niall’s bedroom, smiling softly as he sees the 2 year old laying in his bed peacefully sleeping away the afternoon. Louis pulls the bars down and sits on his legs, brushing a hand through the blonde hair gently. Niall makes a low whining noise and Louis gets closer, shushing the toddler lovingly, “Ni, c’mon love, time to get up.” Louis urges, smiling as his own blue eyes meet another, brighter set. Niall smiles softly as he opens his eyes, an adorable tiny yawn leaving his mouth as he scrubs his eyes with his fists clumsily. 

Louis makes quick work of picking the boy up and doing up his new nappy. The toddler sleepily follows Louis with slow steps. Once again, Louis knows that the toddler wants to be picked up, but he can’t force himself to take the risk just yet. Niall shuffles down the stairs, the stairs take the pair down into the living room, where Louis can see the jet black hair peeking over the stylish sofa the he had chosen himself when he and Liam moved in together. 

Niall seems to sense the presence of a new individual because he tenses, shifting closer towards Louis, hand reaching out for the older man. Louis takes the boys hand swiftly, and Niall looks up at him with a deep pout. “It’s alright, darling, I promise you.” Louis swears, squeezing the tiny hand that’s stuck in his own. At the sound of the blue eyed mans voice, Zayn stands shakily and turns. Zayn’s face is possibly the most overjoyed Louis has ever seen. Niall lets out a tiny little gasp- maybe the loudest noise Louis had heard from the toddler. 

Louis releases Niall’s hand, an action that makes the blonde look up in absolute terror. “Go on, baby, why don’t you go play with Zayn, yeah? Li and I will be just over there.” Niall shakes his head, not allowing it as Louis begins to back away. Louis bites his lip. “Alright, Daddy and I will be right in there then, okay? You’ll be able to see us the entire time. Is that better?” Louis asks, gesturing towards the tanned boy. The blonde nods, shrugging a bit. Niall has tears in his eyes as he walks shakily towards Zayn, who’s now on his knees, arms opened for the blonde. Louis makes his way towards the kitchen where Liam is just as Niall makes his way into Zayn’s right arm, allowing himself to get wrapped up into a tight embrace that makes Louis wince. He understands that Zayn was a big part of Niall’s life, but seeing the boy commit such an action against the boy he and Liam were being so careful around made him flinch away a little. 

Louis can’t hear anything that Zayn is saying, but the teen’s head is shaking back and forth and Niall’s eyes are trained on Louis and Liam both. The two stay in the same embrace for a while before Zayn releases the boy, wiping his eyes and laughing lightly. Niall stands awkwardly, but at least at this point he’s stopped looking at the two adoptive fathers longingly. Finally his eyes are trained on his old friend, and he sits in Zayn’s lap willingly as Zayn pushes a few toy cars aimlessly around the living room. Niall doesn’t have much of a reaction, save from a few smiles he sends Zayn as he whispers sweet noises or words into the toddlers ear. 

Liam and Louis know by then that this was a good idea. 

* * * *

Zayn stays for a long time. Liam and Louis don’t mind at all, seeing as a new problem comes up in their plans. Louis’ mother had called in an absolute tizzy the day before, freaking out about Niall’s sudden appearance. She was immediately making plans to come visit them, and they had decided on meeting in London for lunch one day in the coming week. Liam’s parents hadn’t responded until a few hours into Zayn’s visit. Of course, they were ecstatic, both of the new grandparents erratically telling the couple about how they were going to spoil their new grandson rotten. The problem had come up when Liam’s mom had reminded him of a vital event that hadn’t even crossed Liam’s mind since Niall arrived. 

“Liam, honey, this is all amazing but what about Ruth’s wedding? You will be able to make it, right?” Liam’s mother, Karen, asks worriedly. 

Liam’s breath leaves him in a huff and Louis’ does as well. They had both completely forgotten about that. “Oh my god…” Liam mumbles making Karen nearly screech in concern. 

“Did you forget? Liam James Payne, I swear-” She begins, but Liam cuts her off, a bit angrily. 

“Mother, Louis and I have been waiting for the opportunity to be fathers for so long and we finally, finally get the chance- I’m sorry that I stopped thinking about Ruth for one second, but Niall is our number one priority right now.” He snaps, sighing heavily afterwards. “I’m sorry. It’s just– we have to do what’s best for Niall and I’m not sure if we can still commit to that kind of huge gathering.”

The two husbands watch their son sluggishly interact with Zayn as Liam’s mother accepts his apology. She begins to go into deeper thought, putting out different options that they had. “Karen, I think that we just need to think about it for a bit. We definitely aren’t going to be leaving Niall behind with a sitter for that long after just getting him. That could cause a giant rift between us and Niall, and we can’t stand for that.” Louis says sternly, and Liam grips his waist tightly. Niall’s head has perked up towards them again, his eyes once again sadly looking at them with want in his eyes. The two smile at him softly, waving gently before going back to their conversion. “Look, it may be that we’ll all be comfortable enough to go to Ruth’s wedding. But if that is what happens then we need everyone to keep their distance from Niall, he can’t be crowded or touched by people he doesn’t trust. It’s a very touchy feely kind of subject.” Louis explains and Liam is extremely proud of Louis for being so strict and firm towards his mother-in-law.

Karen heaves out a sigh. “Well Louis, parenthood suits you.” She huffs in good nature. Louis laughs loudly, thanking her with a satisfied grin on his face. “Look, as long as you two can make it, Geoff and I will make it our personal duty to make sure You two and Niall are calm and comfortable the entire time. We’ll even send the private jet over if you’d like.” She offers and Louis tries to refrain from rolling his eyes. Liam’s family could practically bathe in cash if they wanted to. Ruth’s wedding would be held in the beautiful cliffside residence that the Payne’s owned in the Swiss Alps. The house was more than huge, and the entire backside of the home was glass, overlooking the beauty that was Switzerland. Liam and Louis had been there before, on a couple of family trips and also a few Anniversary trips as well. The house could easily hold the 300 guests that Ruth wanted to be at her wedding, he just wasn’t sure if Niall would be able to handle the sudden rush of people that would constantly be trying to pinch his cheeks or hold him. 

The two husbands said their goodbyes and subtly began to make their game plan. The wedding was set to take place in less than 2 weeks, taking place on a Saturday, but the husbands were expected to arrive the Wednesday before. “If we go, my mother would set up a nursery, no problem. The wedding and the reception are taking place at the house, meaning we can always hide Niall away up in his room if we think he can’t take anymore.” Liam reasons. 

“It also means that there will be people partying their asses off till 4 in the morning and none of us will get any sleep.” Louis says, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, Lou, the only other option I see is you staying here with Niall and I go alone, which, I’d really rather not do. But, if you think it’s best for Niall… then of course I will.” Liam sighs. 

Louis rubs Liam’s shoulder reassuringly. “Of course I don’t want you to go alone. I want to go and show off our new son, Li. I just– we have to make sure that he’s ready.” Louis says and Liam nods in agreement. The two focus on the blonde before them, who looks sleepy in Zayn’s arms. The black haired teen is standing now, and Niall gets up as well. The two make their way over, and Niall excitedly toddles his way over to Liam, latching onto his leg naturally. 

“Hey, baby.” Liam coos, and Niall is up on his tip toes, nearing bouncing at all of the attention he’s been getting.

“I think it’s about time for me to leave.” Zayn says and Niall turns to the boy immediately, his pupils dilating as he says the words. Almost immediately, tears spring into the blonde’s eyes, and everyone can feel their hearts breaking as Niall begins to cry, shaking his head as he grabs onto Zayn’s leg. 

Zayn shakes his head as well, trying to diffuse the situation. “No, no, Niall, I meant that I’m just going home for a bit– you know to see my mommy and daddy while you play with your daddies.” He soothes, and Liam and Louis are impressed with how well he’s handling the toddler. Though they really shouldn’t be, seeing as Zayn practically raised the kid. “I’ll be coming back real soon, I promise.” Zayn says, kissing Niall’s forehead swiftly as the blonde nods shakily, lower lip still wobbling. Niall pouts, looking up at Liam wistfully as Louis hops to show Zayn the way out. 

“So, so, you can call me anytime, _really_ , I’ll always be available to babysit or just to entertain him if you _ever_ need anything, _really_ –” Zayn’s rambling gets cut off as Louis laughs.

“Zayn, I promise you, we won’t forget about you. Call us whenever you feel the need to see him, you know he’ll always be keen to see you.” Louis grins easily. “I’ll be sure to call you any and every time I need some help around here.” 

Zayn smiles softly, surprising Louis when he hugs the older man tightly around the waist, whispering a “thank you” before rushing off to catch his bus. Louis probably should’ve offered to give the boy a ride home, but after everything with Ruth’s wedding he felt the need to stay with his boys. 

Louis walks back in to see Niall nearly whining at Liam’s turned back. Liam doesn’t notice, as he’s already starting on dinner, but Niall clearly wants attention. Niall swerves as he notices Louis, his eyes softening at the sight of his papa– or– well, that’s what Niall’s gone to calling this one in his head. No one had said it yet but Niall hoped he wouldn’t mind. 

Tentatively– as in, Louis can literally see the hesitation in the boy’s eyes as he does so– Niall lifts his arms up to the brunette, lifting himself up on his tiptoes, nearly falling as he’s very unbalanced. Louis’ breath catches in his throat as he sighs in relief. _Finally._

Louis doesn’t wait at all, he bends down and picks up the tiny blonde, pressing a swift kiss to the side of his head. Niall makes a content noise, pressing his face into the now familiar and comforting smell of his papa. Louis closes his eyes, relishing in the moment as his son burrows his face into the crook of his neck. Louis subconsciously bounces a bit as he holds the little one and he nearly misses the completely fond look stuck on Liam’s face as he watches the scene in front of him. 

The two look at each other for a moment before Liam nods. “It’s going to be tough, Lou, but I think we can go to the wedding.” 

Niall’s hand grips Louis shirt a bit harder, with a bit more confidence, and Louis nods in agreement. “Tell them to send the plane.” He says, holding his son tightly, hoping that this wedding doesn’t turn out nearly as bad as his gut seems to think it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh it’s finally here :) & summer school is finally over & I can finally write one shots again :) :) :) IDK when I’ll write the next one shot OR chapter update bc for now i’m just chilling and relaxing b/c summer school killed me. I love you guys so much & thank you for the support on this story!! 
> 
> ALSO sorry for any typos i don’t read over my works like ever :) 
> 
> Be sure to let me know if you have any ideas of what may happen in this story or what you want to happen in this story because I DO take you guys' wants into consideration :)


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

“Oh Louis, darling, he’s precious.” Louis’ mother, Johannah gushes quietly as he closes the nursery door. He had just put Niall down for a nap after the toddler had met his grandmother for the first time. Johannah had nearly been in tears as the blonde child waved at her shyly from his safe perch over Liam’s shoulder. Though Niall didn’t make a move to touch her or say a word (obviously) he had waved and Johannah had taken that very seriously, responding in a cute little wave of her own paired with responsive words of appraisal. 

“I know.” Louis agrees as he leads his mother down the large stairs. 

Liam joins them shortly, meeting them at the grand french doors, grinning at his mother in law as he listens to her go on and on about their son. “Oh, are you sure you have to leave so soon? I’ve only just met him.” She whines and Liam grins as he is once again reminded of how similar Louis is to his mother. 

“It’s only for a week or so.” Liam defends and Johannah pouts, but nods acceptingly. 

“Fine.” She sighs, opening the doors and walking through them after kissing both Liam and Louis on the cheek. “Just steal my new grandbaby away from me, it’s fine!” She calls sarcastically and Louis rolls his eyes at her as he waves her away.

Louis sighs as he closes the door, giving Liam a look before walking into the kitchen “She’s right, you know?” He says, his jaw clenching. “I really don’t feel comfortable leaving the country with him… he’s so delicate.” Louis argues, reminding both of the men of Niall’s off-scale reaction when Liam had mentioned that he was going to meet Louis’ “mommy”. 

Neither one of them want to think about why Niall hates that word so much. 

“Lou…” Liam says, exhaling deeply. “I understand, alright? You know that I feel the exact same way, but now my entire family is expecting to meet our new baby. My mother said that Ruth is nearly jealous because Niall is getting more attention than her wedding.” Liam remarks dryly. Louis closes his eyes, sitting down next to Liam in a huff. 

“I know.” He says, resting his head onto Liam’s shoulder. “It’s just so soon.” He groans and Liam nods in agreement. They had less than a week to try and gain at least a little bit of ground with Niall before they force him to leave the only country he had ever lived in. 

There were still so many worries when it came to Niall and his health, but every call either parent made to their doctor was always waved off, frustrating each to no end. Niall had yet to actively pee in his nappy unless he was sleeping which freaked both of them out relentlessly. They had tries so hard to convince the boy that he was safe in their home and with them, but the blonde was so scarred and terrified that he obviously had trust issues. Niall also wouldn’t speak a word. They had entertained the idea that maybe Niall just never learned, and they would only have to worry about teaching him, but Zayn had confirmed that Niall used to say words and short phrases, so they were faced with two new options; Niall was either deathly afraid of speaking, or the bleach that had once entered his system had interfered with his cranial functions– which basically meant bad _bad_ things. 

They had tried their best to get Niall to say something– anything at all, but all of their attempts failed miserably. All of their whispers of _“Ni, baby, can you say ‘daddy?’ or ‘papa’?”_ whilst laying on the floor and watching Niall push tiny cars along the floor were ignored. 

“It’s all going to be okay.” Liam says softly and Louis thinks that he means more than just the wedding. 

* * * *

The day of departure comes way too soon and Louis and Liam feel as if they haven’t gained any sort of ground when it comes to their son. There have still been no words spoken, but Niall had at least began to understand that using his nappy wouldn’t result in punishment. 

They get into the car with Niall already in his jammies. It’s a little bit past 8 and Louis had let Niall skip his nap for that day in hopes that the toddler would fall asleep quickly. Niall whines as Louis places him into the carseat. Niall still hated carseat because of the distance it created between him and the men that he was beginning to see as fathers. As Niall is still a bit fussy in the back, big tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he stares at Louis with a trembling lower lip, the two husbands begin to sing softly, something that they had recently learned calmed Niall easily and quickly. By the time they clear the gate at the end of their neighborhood, Niall is out like a light. 

The airport is busy as always, but luckily they don’t have to deal with much of it seeing as they’re in their own jet. Liam is easily dragging his own suitcase along with Niall’s much tinier version as Louis carries his own as Niall is wrapped around his other shoulder. They’re taking off in no time and luckily, Niall is still asleep. Louis cuddles Niall up onto his chest as he leans the seat back and leans into Liam’s embrace as they hunker down for the three hour flight. 

* * * *

The drive to Liam’s family home is always way more tiring than the plane ride itself. Louis feels Niall wet his nappy right before they’re about to call a taxi, and by the time he returns from changing an unhappily awake baby, Liam’s already rented a car. Louis wants to be upset at the blatant waste of money, but this way, he’ll be able to hold Niall the entire way there and allow the toddler to sleep instead of sticking him in a carseat. The ride is long, but easier with Niall in his arms, snoozing lightly as Liam and Louis sing to some song on the radio. 

They arrive to the huge house, after going through 3 gates to verify who they were, they finally pull up to the impressive circle driveway. By the time the car is in park, the doors are being opened and their bags are getting taken to their rooms immediately. Liam’s mother is squealing as she skips out the door, Liam’s father walking in beside her with a large grin. 

“Liam! Louis! Oh, my little grandson!” She whispers energetically and Liam is glad that she’s recognized how sleepy Niall is and hadn’t ran out screaming like usual. Karen hugs Liam tightly and then proceeds to air hug Louis and the baby sleeping in his arms. Geoff shakes Liam’s hand firmly and grins kindly at Louis. 

“I know the little one is probably just dying to get into bed, so how about you lot go get settled and we all chat in the morning?” Karen suggests and Liam is completely floored at his mother’s sudden mature words. He was sure that she would somehow wrangle them into drinking a bottle of wine with them before going to bed but she must see their tired eyes from dealing with a small child for the past two weeks. Luckily, Niall hadn’t woken up yet, but Louis was a bit afraid of what his reaction would be when he woke up to an unfamiliar place. Liam must be feeling the same way because he meets Louis’ worried gaze as they’re led into the new nursery. The color scheme is very similar to the one at home but there’s no question that it looks completely different. 

“He’ll be okay, love.” Liam tries, turing on the baby monitor on high. Louis eyes the comfortable looking chair, genuinely thinking about making that his bed for the night but Liam stops him. “No, Louis, we’re going to get a good night sleep. He’s been changed for the night, he probably won’t wake up till the morning, and then, we’ll deal with it, yeah?” Liam remarks convincingly and Louis still feels awful about leaving his son in an unfamiliar room but Liam’s proposal sounds too amazing. 

“Fine.” Louis mumbles, following Liam to their usual room which is just next to Niall’s nursery. With the baby monitor on, they fall into bed and fall asleep within minutes. 

* * * *

Louis wakes up to the sound of harsh, loud sobs that he hadn’t heard in his life.

Somehow he knew that it was his baby.

Disregarding any thought of Liam or his morning state of undress, he sprints to the where he knows the nursery is and his blood boils as he sees a group of random people crowded around his baby who’s face is nearly blue with how much he’s screaming and crying. Louis can’t help but yell out himself, not even thinking about how Niall would take it but– “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” He shouts, making the room silence for a moment. Niall opens his eyes and meets Louis’ own blue eyes within a second of hearing his voice and immediately lets out more loud sobs, arms reaching out for the man standing in the doorway. 

“We–” One of the women, all of which were maids, tries to say but Louis growls audibly.

“No. Get the hell out of here before I get you fired.” He threatens and he actually means it. There’s anger in his heart like there’s never been before, and he’s a bit astonished by it. The women scramble out of the room and Louis strides quickly over to his son, plucking him out of the crib and rubbing his back soothingly. The blonde is shaking and he’s swallowing thickly, which means his throat is probably raw from screaming after being quiet for so long. 

Louis is trying so hard to sooth his shild whilst also soothing himself, but nothing is working. He’s singing, muttering things like “baby, please, shhh, i know, i know..”, and bounding the toddler up and down, but the tears keep falling. Before a full five minutes is up, the door is swinging open again and Karen walks in with a confused face. 

“Louis, Mandy told me there was a situation in the nursery…” She begins, obviously recognizes the thunderous look on his face. 

“If by situation you mean that some of your idiotic staff decided that they could take care of _my_ abused and traumatized baby when it took his own fathers _weeks_ just to get him to let us pick him up, then _yes_ , there was a situation, Karen.” Louis spits, not caring a bit when he sees Karen’s flinch. He does care when Niall lets out a soft whimper, to which he shushes lovingly, holding him closer.

Karen takes a moment to respond. “Who.. do you know who it was? Louis, I promise you, I made it very clear to everyone working here and attending the wedding that they weren’t to get near him especially if you or Liam weren’t around…” 

Louis wants to pull at his hair, but he calms himself as he feels Niall shudder in his arms once more. At this time, Liam decides to enter the room, a dazed and confused look on his face. “What’s going on?” He asks furiously just after taking one look at Niall’s disheveled face. He quickly walks to Louis’ side, holding both his husband and his son tightly, which seems to calm Niall a bit, the closeness and musk of his entire family together. 

“There was a situation wi-” Karen begins to explain but Louis’ angry tone overtakes hers as he corrects her. 

“No. I woke up to Niall screaming his little heart out as some of the dumbasses who work here were trying to touch him and pick him up and–” Louis has to stop himself before he breaks into a rant of yelling. Liam looks to his mother, the furious look on his face escalating to something much more feral. 

Karen shakes her head. “I told everyone of the situation. If you can just identify who exactly it was-” 

Louis rolls his eyes, done with her excuses. Even though he wasn’t angry with Karen specifically, he was pissed off at what her staff had done and he couldn’t be bothered to be kind to her. “I’ll do it after my baby is calmed down.” He says, turning from the woman and he hears the door close quietly. 

Liam hugs the two closer and finally, Niall’s sobs have died down to low puffs of air and wheezy breaths. “I knew this was going to be a bad idea.” Louis mutters angrily and Liam sighs behind him, saying nothing but placing a kiss on his husbands head. 

It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost half of this b/c safari decided to quit and i’m fucking pissed :) :) :) 
> 
> But anyways, that’s why this is so lack-luster if you were wondering. I’m sorry guys :\
> 
> Anyways, any ideas of what's going to happen during the next week?? :o I literally got so worked up at the maids part i was legit upset about it >:(


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

Louis was still unbearably, undeniable, and terrifyingly angry with just about everyone within the Payne household right now, but he couldn’t force himself to ignore Niall’s grumbling stomach. Liam had left the room a few minutes earlier to check in on his family. Luckily, Niall had fallen asleep hours ago so he didn’t cause a ruckus when one of his fathers departed. Louis did his best to keep the jostling gentle, but he heard Niall let out an adorable yawn over his shoulder as he was going down the first step. He feels the toddler’s tiny hands grip his shoulder tightly and tuck his tiny face into the crook of Louis’ shoulder and the parent pats his back reassuringly. 

They take one step into the kitchen and Louis already recognizes one of the maids that had basically assaulted his child. The woman recognizes him as well, stopping like a deer in headlights, fear flashing across her face. Louis stops himself from snarling and settles with glaring from afar, a look in his eyes that dared her to get within ten feet of them. She scurries out and the chef instantly is by his side, asking what he would like for lunch. Louis shrugs, tells him that he doesn’t care and then orders for some mac and cheese, which had become Niall’s favorite food since the few days they had been together. 

The chef then tells him that the family had gathered in the living room, and gives him directions despite the fact that Louis had been here several times before. Louis saunters into the living room with a blank look on his face, noticing the way the room went silent with his arrival. He hummed in annoyance and plastered a smile on his face, pretending like he hadn’t noticed any of them.

“Everybody, this is Niall, he’s myself and Liam’s new baby boy.” Louis says, and all of the women break out into little coos, while most of the men give him small smiles on congratulations. 

Ruth is the first to skip up to them, air hugging Louis tentatively. “Louis, it’s so lovely to see my favorite brother.” She says, grinning at him genuinely. Louis gives her a soft smile, ignoring Liam’s offended shout of disapproval. 

“It’s great to see you too, Ruth. But let’s get to the real reason we’re here. You’re getting married, Ruth!” Louis says, and everyone nods in approval, a couple of shouts of ‘cheers!’ in the mix. 

Ruth shakes her head, stubborn look on her face. “No, no. We have plenty of time for that. Today is for all of us to meet little Nialler here.” She says and Louis’ terrified look must make her realize something because she’s quick to add, “Of crouse, we all heard about the incident this morning and we completely understand if he ever needs to take a nap or a break, anything, really.” She clarifies. 

Louis lets out a short breath, his annoyance still lingering. “Yeah, Ruth. This sounds great, but you’re going to have to introduce me to pretty much everyone here.” He laughs uncomfortably, and looks around to see Liam approaching, putting a hand on the small of his back, and kissing Niall on the forehead chastely who had been still and stilent since they left the kitchen. 

“I can help.” He says, giving Louis a comforting look. Louis leans into his husbands warmth, smiling gently at him for a single second before being sucked into the whirlwind of meeting the people within the room. 

Half of them were men and women from the wedding party, names and faces Louis would never remember, and irrelevant distant cousins that Liam didn’t even know the name of. One old woman’s hands got dangerously close to Niall, causing Louis to flinch back and nearly scream at her, but Liam pulled him away before any of that could occur. The day seemed to be taking more of a toll on Louis than it was Niall, who kept his head stuck into Louis’ neck all day.

Louis would alternate from sitting to standing, talking to listening, and from bouncing to rubbing the toddler’s back comfortingly, but his patience was running thin. 

He answered the same superficial questions with the same answers over and over again and Liam could tell that his husband was going to snap soon.

“He’s around two years old, but we don’t know for sure.”

“He doesn’t talk much.”

“We haven’t thought about schooling yet, he’s barely a toddler.”

“No, we aren’t fostering, he’s adopted, meaning he’s ours, forever.”

The questions weren’t much of a problem until a particularly pretty bridesmaid named Dani came up to the pair with a glint in her eye that just didn’t settle well with Louis.

“Hey, Liam.” She said casually, and Louis’ eyes went immediately to his husband, who blinked at her with wide eyes before grinning widely. 

“Dani!” He nearly shouted, making Louis face screw up in disgust. “It’s been way too long!” He says, grabbing her up in a hug that lingered much too extensive for Louis’ liking. Louis also didn’t like the smug smile she gave him over Liam’s shoulder. He clutched Niall closer to his shoulder, consoling himself in his son’s presence. 

“And you are…?” She asks, as if Ruth hadn’t made that perfectly clear 2 hours ago, a smile on her face that screamed evil intentions. Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had dealt with girls like this before, and all he can say about the matter is: there’s a reason he figured out that he was gay in high school. 

So, Louis decided to play her same game, smiling widely and leaning into Liam’s shoulder. “I’m Liam’s _husband_ , Louis.” He says, bringing his left hand up to casually ruffle Niall’s hair, pausing on his ring finger lavishly. “And this is _our_ son, Niall.”

Her face drops completely, eyes drifting to Liam’s in shock before covering it up quickly. Louis would be pleased with himself if it wasn’t for the guilty and distant look on his husbands face. His eyes narrowed danergously before looking at the woman in front of him, who’s face had changed to a daring and challenging look.

“He’s your son?” She asks, jaw clenched unattractively. 

Louis nods, looking to Liam for support, but finding none. 

She lets out a laugh, and Louis’ eyes slide to hers once more, “What’s funny?” He asks threateningly. 

“It’s just-” She says, wiping away a false tear, “-who are the poor boy’s _real_ parents?” The bitch asks.

It’s almost like the room goes silent, save for a couple of people who missed the comment, but there are several people in the crowd around us who literally stopped all conversation to gape at Dani’s audacity. Though the question had been running through everybody’s mind (though different, more polite wording was used), nobody would’ve actually shamed themselves in asking in such a brazen way. Even Liam, who had been up in the clouds, looked astonished at her question.

“Excuse me?” Louis asks, treachery hanging off of his every word. 

She seems to notice the crowd, and the look in Liam’s eyes so she backs down. “Just… I’m sure everyone’s curious-”

“Well, _I’m_ sure that it’s nobody’s business.” Louis retorts. “I don’t even know who you are, what the hell makes you think that I would want to have more than a 5 minute conversation with you?” Louis says, anger at the woman and the entire day as a whole coming to a peak. 

The room is now dead silent and so is the woman, fake guilt in her face but anger in her eyes. She knows that Louis is embarrassing her and she hates every second of it– but she could never publicly attack the wounded father in front of his husband’s family, now could she?

Louis lets out a deep breath. “It was lovely meeting you all but I think Niall and I need a break now.” He admits, leaving the silent room with a snoozing Niall clutched to his back. He stops by the curb room, picking up Niall’s suitcase and a couple of toys and bringing them to his own room. He places the toys out on the soft, carpeted portion of his bedroom and gently wakes Niall.

“Hey babe,” Louis coos softly. “I was thinking that maybe we could play a bit?” He offers and Niall nods sleepily, allowing Louis to turn him away from his father. He stays tucked between Louis’ legs, refusing to go farther from Louis, but pushing his cars along slowly with the comfort of his papa right behind him. Louis isn’t really paying attention when there’s a gentle knock on the door. He tentatively answers. “Who is it?” 

“Your husband.” Liam’s gravely voice responds and Louis rolls his eyes. 

“You don’t have to knock, Li.”

Liam lets out a soft chuckle, sitting across from Niall and pushing a new car against Niall’s car playfully, making Niall squeal lightly in excitement. “I thought you might be mad at me.” He says, looking Louis in the eyes whilst playing with Niall subconsciously. 

“I am.” Louis says, opting to watch the two play instead of meeting Liam’s eyes. 

Liam sighs. “Why?” 

“You know why.”

“No, Louis, I really don’t.” Liam counters, and his husband glares at him swiftly. 

“You didn’t stand up for me, Liam.” Louis says adamantly. “You didn’t stand up for me, you didn’t stand up for Niall, and you sure as hell didn’t stand up for us.” Louis whisper-yells and now Liam is the one that won’t meet his eyes. “That’s not fair to me and it’s definitely don’t fair to him.” Louis says, making Liam sigh in guilt. 

Liam takes a minute before responding carefully. “Look, I was really surprised to see Dani, Ruth had told me that she might be here but I took that with a grain of salt because Dani never shows up to any kind of event like this. 

“Who the hell is this Dani girl?” Louis quips, absolutely vexed with this girl. 

Liam shakes his head. “Now? She’s just my sisters old friend.”

“And then?” Louis asks, having a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to like this answer. 

“She was… she was my first and last girlfriend.” Liam admits, and Louis lets out a loud puff of air. 

Louis doesn’t know what to say, throwing an arm around Niall’s waist as the blonde begins to whine softly. “I thought you said you were dating girls from when you were sixteen till when you met me in Uni.”

“I was.” Liam clarifies, “Dating girls– a girl– Dani.” 

Louis’ breath leaves him all at once and he has to remember to inhale again before he can exasperate, “But that’s six years.” He says. “That’s longer than we’ve been together, Liam!” Louis says. He and Liam had gotten married after two years of dating and they were barely two years deep when Niall had arrived into their lives. 

“Louis, please, most of those years were in our teens, we didn’t even know what we were doing.” Liam says, using his best calming voice, but it’s going nothing to pacify his husband. 

“So she’s the one you broke up with for me?” Louis asks. “She’s the one who you spent 3 hours with on the phone, trying to explain that you were gay, but only ending with a ‘I’m not feeling it anymore’?” He spits, making Liam flinch. “Dis she even know you were gay until today?!” 

Neither seem to notice the tears welling up in Niall’s eyes, memories of too many harsh words turning into hard kicks and eventual lashing out onto the blonde himself. The two don’t even register their upset child until big tears roll onto Louis’ bare arm and tiny noises are blubbering out of the two year old’s tumbling lips. 

“Oh no, baby, no, it’s alright.” Louis soothes, completely shifting gears on the dime. “Papa and daddy are just talking, that’s all. Yeah, daddy? Just talking.” Louis says, and Liam jumps in right away. 

“Yeah, c’mon, love, c’mere.” Liam says, holding the toddler in his arms tightly as Louis gives him over. Even though there’s nothing he wants to do more than yell and scream at Liam right now, they have to be parents first, and this new responsibility is not something either of them are taking lightly. 

It doesn’t take long for Niall to fall asleep in Liam’s arms, and the two quickly make plans for his cribs to be brought into their room. Once Niall has laid down, the two go into the old crib room to continue their conversation.

Louis doesn’t ask anymore questions, just rubs his aching forehead and shakes his head. “You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight.” He says and Liam’s head snaps up. 

“What?!” 

“I am not sleeping in the same room as you tonight. Not only did you fail to defend your family the first chance you got, but you also- you’ve lied to me since the beginning of our relationship!” Louis muttered unhappily.

“I have not lied!” Liam huffed. “I just… I-”

Louis rolls his eyes, “You just didn’t tell the truth.” He concedes and sighs. “I’m tired and today has sucked so I’m going to bed.” Louis says, leaving his confused and lonely husband alone in the empty crib room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoooohh Lilo drama :( I’m really getting into this story so I hope I’ll be able to update soon! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Soo what do you guys think is gonna happen next?? I love to hear theories/what you'd like to see!


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

The next day comes too quickly. Louis wakes up the first time to Niall snuffling in his crib, reaching out for his papa. Niall hushes the toddler and pulls him into the oversized, otherwise empty bed. Soothed by each other’s presence, they fall back asleep quickly. The next time Louis wakes up, Niall is sniffling again and there’s a distinct weight on Louis’ stomach where Niall’s nappy must be. Niall didn’t seem to be using his nappy nearly enough as it was so Louis was quick to praise the child and change his diaper quickly. 

After dressing the blonde in a more casual onesie, not knowing how Niall was going to handle another day of being surrounded by people. Hopefully, after yesterdays episodes, people would begin to focus on the actual reason that they were all there– the wedding. Louis gets himself ready easily, if not a bit less swiftly as usual because he wanted to shove it into Liam’s face exactly what he was missing while he was busy being a dick. Louis holds his hand out for Niall, only to receive a solemn look and both arms reaching, asking to be held. Despite how much Louis absolutely loved the fact that Niall felt comfortable enough to ask him of this all of the time– his arms have been getting severely worked out and sore recently. 

Louis opens the door to the long, open hallway in a gust and makes his way down it, looking over the bannister at the amazing open concept of the floor below. He nearly doesn’t notice Liam stumbling out of a room with Dani. But of course, he does. For a moment, he stops dead in his tracks, allowing them both to collect themselves and notice his presence. Liam does, instantly, straightening up and looking Louis up and down, obviously impressed . Dani initially looks like an (ugly) deer caught in headlights until she realizes it’s Louis– then she smirks. 

“Lou,” Liam begins, shaking his head and opening his mouth to continue, just for Louis to turn on his heel, Niall still clinging to his shoulder, and huff down the stairs. He doesn’t bother looking back because he hears Liam following after him immediately. Louis hugs a smug smile, knowing that no matter how much Dani may think she can get from Liam, there’s only one person who can make Liam Payne chase. (It’s Louis). 

“Lou–”

“Louis, oh my goodness, I’m really glad I saw you before the wedding day!” Ruth says, unknowingly cutting her brother off. Louis doesn’t respond, but Ruth continues anyway, “I just wanted to apologize for Dani’s behavior… I’m sure Liam told you but they were absolutely in love for like seven years or something before you came along…” Ruth seems to get lost in her thoughts but the disgusted and annoyed look on Louis’ face must snap her out of it. “I mean.. obviously he chose the better option when it came down to it, yeah?” She says, giggling nervously. “Anyway, Dani is just a jealous bitch and I wanted to let you know that all of us see you and Li as Niall’s real parents, and I’m sure Dani will too once she realizes how in love Liam is with you. Trust me, she’ll come around!” Ruth says, bubbly personality forcing Louis to give her a small smile as he knows she means well.

“Thanks, Ruth, means a lot.” Louis says, holding back a sigh because he knows that bitch isn’t ever going to come around to the realization that her ex is gay.

“Oh yeah, and Liam, mom wants to speak with you in her office. Like now.” She says, skipping off without allowing Liam to protest. 

Louis rushes away, not ready to speak with his husband just yet, hoping that the man decides to go see his mother before seeking him out. 

Louis gets Niall’s breakfast on his own and feeds him leisurely, allowing the toddler to take his time and have alone time for a little bit. The wedding is just two short days away, and Louis is hoping to convince Liam to let them leave the day after. It’s barely been two days and Louis feels as if their small, new family is about to break apart. 

All of the sudden drama that is actually effecting his relationship with Liam is completely new, and it’s completely ruining the wedding mood for Louis. He bounces Niall in his lap subconsciously for a bit until Niall finishes eating, and Louis decides to put on some kiddie show on for Niall in the living room that is similar to their home living room. The only main difference between the two is where Liam and Louis’ large windows look out onto a beautifully sequenced backyard, this house over looks the swiss alps. Niall barely even considered the huge, blaring television, instead toddling from the floor over to the floor to ceiling windows and pressing his tiny hand against the cold pane. He’s enraptured as he looks over the cliffside, ogling the scenery around him and more specifically the snow. It had yet to snow in London, and Louis was beginning to wonder if Niall had ever properly enjoyed the concept of winter at all. He makes a mental note to buy Niall snow clothes before the time of year came about. 

Louis nearly jumps out of his sin when a warm hand slides over the small of his back, he turns in record speeds to see his husband, looking down at the blonde underneath them lovingly. 

Louis knows that Liam wants to talk about what happened the day before, but they both knew better than to fight in front of Niall again. Said toddler looks up suddenly and brightens considerably at Liam’s appearance. He hadn’t seen his daddy all day after all, so he hops up and grabs onto the bigger man’s leg, holding back a large smile. 

“Hey babe.” Liam murmurs, smiling and picking up the toddler, ruffling his hair gently and looking out the window along with his son. Louis smiles and steps away from the scene, but not before snapping a quick picture of their silhouette in the window. He walks out of the living room and makes a plan to take a quick nap in his bedroom, but not before he walks straight into another person. 

It’s some man, dressed in a dark sweater and light jeans, Louis instantly recognizes him as Ruth’s soon to be husband, so he quickly puts on a smile, despite wanting to throw up based off of the girl next to him.

Dani gives Louis a quick, unimpressed once over before putting on a fake smile. “Oh, hello Louis. Have you met Andrew? This is Ruth’s fiancee.” 

Louis smiles brightly, holding out a hand for Andrew, who follows his lead and clasps hands with him before hugging it out quickly. “Of course I’ve met him! I remember when Ruth first ever brought you home.” Louis smiles. “Remember that, Drew? Weren’t you her date to Li and I’s wedding?” He asks, making unnecessary eye contact with Ruth as he tells his little story. 

Andrew laughs in good nature, nodding his head. “I was, I was, oh God, you and Liam freaked me out so much with all of your warnings.” 

Louis smirked. “As good brothers do, yeah? But hey, we got to where we are today, right, all winners here aren’t we?” Louis says, tipping his head at Dani and winking as he holds back a snicker. Her jaw is clenched and her lips are thinned unattractively and Louis feels amazing. Andrew says his goodbyes, telling the two that he had somewhere to be and Louis begins to walk away from the potential home wrecker before she calls out to him.

“You haven’t won, Louis.” She spits after him.

Louis turns and smirks. “Honey, it’s Mr. Tomlinson-Payne to you, and I think we can both tell that I already have.” He chides, once again flashing his definitely not inexpensive ring at her. He walks away more quickly this time, feeling much more proud of himself then he had all week.

* * * *

The next two days go on quickly and the wedding day is finally there. Louis and Liam had yet to speak about their little fight on the first day, but at least Liam was back sleeping in the same bed as his husband. There wasn’t much interaction between the husbands themselves, but luckily they had a little saving grace that kept them talking. Niall was as needy as ever, not speaking or even looking at any of the strangers that kept attempting to get closer to the new child. Dani was still a problem, in Louis’ eyes. Liam was not an idiot, and he could obviously catch on to the signals that Dani was sending, he was just too much of a nice person to let her down. That was another reason that he and Louis had yet to talk, because the blue eyed man wouldn’t stand for his husband to be speaking with that bitch. 

But finally, it was the day before they could finally leave. The Payne private jet was all theirs, meaning they could use it to go home whenever they wanted, and Louis planned to tell him husband that he wanted to leave tomorrow. 

Louis gets dressed in a dark grey tux with a light blue tie that makes his eyes look absolutely stunning, and then he gets Niall ready. He pulls Niall into some light blue shorts that may or may not match his tie, and then a white shirt with dark grey suspenders. Niall doesn’t look particularly comfortable, but he allows Louis to dress him up at least. Carefully, as not to mess up the suspenders, he picks up Niall and walks to the door to be greeted by his husband, who’s wearing the same outfit as Louis himself. 

Liam takes a moment to hang in the doorframe and take in his beautiful family, wondering how in the world he got this lucky. “Wow.” Is all he can muster and Louis smirks, rolling his eyes. 

“Wow yourself.” He whispers, kissing Liam’s cheek lovingly for just a moment. Not that all was forgiven, but hey, his husband looked hot as hell. 

The wedding ceremony is beautiful, held in the oversized living room overlooking the expanse of the Swiss Alps. Liam is one of the groomsmen, which makes Niall a bit uneasy at first, seeing his daddy so far away. The toddler gets antsy right at the beginning but he eventually settles down and sits calmly in Louis’ lap, playing with the older man’s tie. 

The reception is a different story. This is held all throughout the house in the kitchen and the dining room and other sitting rooms and Louis can barely keep up. Though the wedding party is definitely in celebration of Ruth’s wedding, a lot of the attention is still stuck on Niall. Despite how hard Louis has tried to defend, a lot of people are trying to pick Niall up and get too close, causing the father to continuously hold his child and be on the look out for any baby-stealers. Liam has finally come to the rescue after about an hour, helping a little bit with the consistent stream of questions that were being thrown their way, but nothing could stop the panic from rising in the blonde himself. Niall was tired and uncomfortable and his nap had been shortened today because of the wedding and everything felt bad. He was missing his daddy and his papa looked angry and everyone was talking all of the time and–

And he burst into a fit of loud, unabashed sobs that literally scare Louis out of his wits. He had been so used to a calm and malleable baby that this new, crying because of no apparent reason thing was freaking him out. He looks up, finding Liam taking to– of course– talking to Dani off in the corner of the room, both of them looking serious and annoying. He gets up, and briskly walks over to Liam, bouncing Niall and shushing him as he walks. He taps Liam’s shoulder, and his husband looks back for a second with a glare on his face before he realizes who it is. 

“What’s happened?” He asks, turning away from Dani and completely shutting her off. Despite how happy that makes Louis, he’s more focused on why his son is so upset. Liam takes the blonde into his arms, allowing Niall to curl into his chest and continue sobbing his eyes out. 

“I don’t know he just burst into tears and I don’t know why.” Louis says frantically, praying that it isn’t the result of something they did or even worse– something his previous parents did. He hears a scoff and a slight ‘tisk’ noise come from behind Liam, and Louis just hopes that she’ll stay out of this particular situation. 

“Don’t be stupid, he just needs a proper motherly touch is all–” She begins, reaching out for the baby and putting her hands around his arms to pick him up. Louis feels as if he watches it in slow motion as Liam actually let’s this happen. He jumps foreword, shoving her away just _after_ she puts her dirty, disgusting hands on his child, making Niall scream out loudly, enthusiastically dimming the loud conversations that were going on around him. Liam looks at Louis as if he’s crazy and Louis feels like screaming himself. 

“You fucking bitch I swear to god if you don’t take a step back away from my son, my husband, and my family, you won’t live to see another day. Back the fuck off.” He seethes, taking Niall from Liam’s arms, who was staring at Louis is completely disbelief. “And you– you come talk to me when you’re ready to start protecting your family like you promised to do two fucking years ago. For now, have fun with your little girlfriend.” He fumes, taking his distraught and sobbing toddler along with him. The music had slowed since it was blaring earlier in the night, thankfully so, now he might actually be able to settle Niall down. 

After hours of rocking and singing softly to the blonde, shushing the baby quietly until his sobs turned into sniffles and his sniffles turned into snores. He still wasn’t sure what set off the crying, but he couldn’t believe where it had taken off to. He was left with a sleeping baby and an absolutely crushed ego. Once again, Liam had chosen someone else over their family. He hadn’t even bothered to come check if Niall was okay. With a new resolve, Louis sets the baby monitor in his room on high, clipping the other one to his belt loop. he makes his way down the stairs with a clenched jaw and hardened attitude. He made his way to the old formal sitting room, which had been turned into a dance room. it seemed that he had missed the couple’s first dance because now there were several couples dancing along to some John Legend song. 

Louis wishes he could say that he saw Liam standing on the side of dance floor, laughing with his old school buddies, or even dancing on the floor with his sister or mother, but of course, life is never that simple. All of the confidence that Louis had previously built up on his walk down the stairs as he watches his husband dance against the one person who Louis actually felt threatened by.

And that was it. He felt threatened by some girl that his husband used to date. The girl his husband broke up with for him, the girl who won’t stop going after him even though he’s married, the girl he’s looking at as if he wishes he hadn’t broken up with her in the first place. 

Louis swallows his pride, picks up the chipped off pieces of his heart and shuffles over to Karen and Geoff. He puts on a brave face, smiling broadly. “Karen, Geoff.” He greets, and they start a bit of small talk before Louis intervenes. “Look, Niall really has a=had a rough time here– not that it’s your fault at all– I just think we pushed him into this a bit too soon. So, Niall and I will be leaving tomorrow, if you think the jet will be ready.” 

Karen looks especially guilty, and apologizes, “Louis, I’m sorry this has been rough on him, we really did try to make it comfortable here. But, yes, the jet can be ready tomorrow I’m sure. I’ll have a driver be ready at eight if that’s early enough.” She offers and Louis nods.

“Yeah, thanks so much.” He says, and she smiles.

“Oh, but darling, Liam is going with you as well, right?” She says after bait of a pause. 

Louis lets out a fake, forced laugh. “I’m not sure about that one, he’s having a good time here.” He stupidly allows his eyes to drift back over to Liam and Dani. He tries to ignore the pang in his heart when he sees they’re still dancing like he didn’t exist. “Anyway, I’m sure we’ll figure it out in the morning. I should get back to Niall.” He says lowly, ignoring the pity on Karen’s face. “Night!” He calls, walking out of the room without another glance at his husband. He doesn’t allow the tears to fall until he’s nearly at the top, and even then he wipes them hurriedly. 

He nearly dies when a hand tugs him backwards, forcing him to turn and face the person at fault.

“Lou– what’s wrong?” Liam– _of course it’s Liam_ – says when he notices the tears in Louis’ eyes. 

Louis ignores the question. “Niall and I are leaving tomorrow.” He says instead, making Liam do a double take. 

“Wh-what?” Liam asks.

“We’re leaving. Going back to London.” He shrugs, not seeing why it’s that big of a deal. 

Liam’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. “But why?” 

Louis wants to scream at his husband, but instead he just sighs. “Because our son obviously can’t handle this anymore, or have you already forgotten about him like you have me?” Louis asks, voice laced with pain that goes unregistered to his husband.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Oh, so this is all about you like always, isn’t it? You see, this is exactly what Dani warned me about–”

“Dani?” Louis spits, and Liam’s eyes widen, realizing what he had said. “What, you and her talk about me behind my back now?” Louis says, tears gathering in his eyes once more. 

“It wasn’t like that.” Liam tries to defend, but the damage has already been done. 

“Dani _warned you_ about me. Your husband. The man that you broke up with her for, the man you fell in love with, the man you married, and the man you adopted a child with. Oh good, I’m so glad you’ve been properly warned away from _that_ man!”

Liam seems to be stunned into silence, looking angry but at least a bit guilty. “You know what, if you really believe the shit she has to say, if you really want to be with her _that bad_ , then you just stay here tomorrow. But, I swear to god, Liam, if you don’t get on that plane tomorrow, you might as well not come home at all.” Louis threatens and Liam’s fists clench. 

“At least Dani doesn’t have to threaten me for me to want to be with her.” He mumbles, and Louis’ confident stupor leaves him in a breath. He wants to be snarky right back but the only response that comes to mind is ‘oh okay.’ He’s absolutely shocked at Liam’s words and Liam seems to be too. He had never once known his husband to be anything but an amazing and caring and sweet man, but what he had just said was brutally cruel. 

“I didn’t mean that–” Liam tries but the damage has been done. 

Louis lets out a huge breath of air, feeling as if he was about to pass out. “Okay.” Is the only word that makes it out of his mouth before he walk away from his husband and collapses onto his bed, sobbing quietly so he doesn’t wake up his baby.

* * * *

The next day is as brutal as the one before. He packs up his and Niall’s bags and gives them to the driver who packs them up into the car quickly. They wait for about an hour, but long story short, Louis and Niall leave for London alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( :( :( Liiiiiiiiiiammmmmm nooooooo what a butt Lilo is on the rocks ugh how are y'all feelin about this?? 
> 
> I know I haven’t updated in a while but that’s because my class load this year is SO bad and updates are going to be slow as a result i’m sorry, but I hope you enjoyed anyway!!
> 
> Comment what you think might happen next/ what you'd like to see happen in upcoming chapters!


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

Louis feels numb by the time their plane lands. 

Nothing but pure confusion is wracking his body. _‘why didn’t he show up? How did he decide to abandon us?’_ and for the first time since he became a parent, Louis is scared.

He’s scared because right now, he’s holding a baby all by himself with no husband to turn to. What’s going to happen when Niall starts crying for Liam, when Louis isn’t enough? Is Liam not coming back? What did this mean for his relationship with his husband? There were too many questions and Louis couldn’t help but feel extremely overwhelmed. 

Too shaky to feel comfortable driving, Louis calls a cab and gets home with Niall sleeping soundly. Luckily, Niall has yet to notice that the pair have returned home without his daddy. Louis suddenly feels like a single parent. All of the questions that he remembers his own mother asking herself the day his father died. _‘How am I going to do this? Why is this happening? What am I going to do?’_

For a while, Louis just sits on the nice, extremely expensive couch in the foyer, sitting in silence whilst rocking his baby as gently as possible. It was late, and Niall seemed to be ready to sleep through the night, thankfully, so Louis puts him down in his crib room. Once Louis is far enough away from the bedrooms, down in the informal living room, he breaks down. Hard, ugly sobs leave his body and he feels absolutely distraught. This continues for an hour or maybe more, Louis just sitting on the couch and crying his heart out. As he was crying all over his fur rugs and grandiose furniture, Louis realized that sitting in his– and Liam’s– house was making him feel even worse. Louis chokes out one last sob before attempting to regain his composure, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat in embarrassment. 

“Big boys don’t cry, Tomlinson-Payn…” Louis cuts himself off, his hyphened last name breaking his heart even more. A few more tears leave his eyes in a rush. _“Tomlinson.”_ He grits, repeating, “Big boys don’t cry.”

Sighing heavily and heaving himself off of the couch, Louis reaches for his phone. He sniffs at the fact that there isn’t a single message from his husband– but otherwise ignores the fact and clicks on the one contact who never seems to fail Louis in his time of need.

“Nick, I need a favor.”

* * * *

Louis has been best friends with Nick Grimshaw since they were 18. They met by rooming together their first year of university. They roomed with one another every year after and even lived together until Liam came along and stole Louis away. Nick was Louis’ best man at the wedding and there wasn’t a doubt that Louis would be Nick’s one day. 

So, when Louis calls Nick and tells him a short version of his long, exciting yet a bit heartbreaking story, the man instantly welcomes both Louis and Niall into his home. Since their bags were already packed, Louis just calls up another cab and gets to Nick’s house quickly. 

The two embrace quickly and quietly, as to not wake up the snoozing toddler. Nick restrains himself from screeching out loud as he gets his first glimpse of his new god-son, but there are still a couple of un-manly noises that escape his mouth. Louis gives Nick a small smile, but he knows that his best friend can see right through it. His red eyes are a give away by themselves if it weren’t for his sniffling and gravely voice. 

Louis is bouncing Niall nervously as Nick roots around in his closet, looking for anything crib related. “Ah ha!” Nick whisper-shouts. “Gotcha!” 

He pulls out a collapsable crib, toned in light blues and purples. “Nick, why in the world do you have that?” Louis asks, chuckling along with his friends enthusiasm. Nick fixes up the cot in the guest room, smiling at his friends.

“My sister used to let her kid stay with Uncle Nick all of the time. Then I accidentally fed her peanut butter, completely unaware of that nasty peanut allergy the little tike had. Unfortunate.” He mutters, making Louis laugh at the absolute gall of him. 

“I’m so glad that your my son’s godparent. So responsible.” He says, grinning. 

Nick simply smiles, asking if Louis would like some tea. Louis, of course, agrees and awaits as his friend makes some of his favorite. It’s early, early into the morning by the time the two sit down on the couch, inches away from each other. “Alright, Tommo, spill.” 

Louis laughs nervously. “What?”

“Louis,” Nick rolls his eyes in annoyance. “either you’ve been smoking some heavy shit or you’ve been crying all night. And I know you wouldn’t be smoking around that little guy, so, spill.” 

Louis’ cheeks flush red, because Nick knows him too well. It takes a bit more coaxing, but eventually, Nick convinces Louis to tell his story. Louis tells the long version this time, excluding no details. Nick replies in the appropriate areas, muttering “bitch” every time Dani entered the conversation or “what the fuck” whenever Liam fucked up, which only spurs Louis on.

“And now… I don’t even know where we stand, Nick. I gave him an ultimatum and he… he chose wrong.” Louis mumbles, tears gathering in his eyes once again. “Maybe- maybe he wasn’t ready for kids or… or maybe its something else-” _like Dani_ “-but he… he abandoned us, Nick.” Louis said, looking at the wall emotionlessly. “What do I do when Niall wants to know where his daddy is? What do I do when I want to know where Liam is? What do I do?” Louis cries, allowing Nick to hug him close and shush him. 

“Love, I have no bloody clue what that husband of yours is on, but if he thinks for one second that I’ll– fuck it– that _you’re_ going to let him walk out on you two that easily? Then he’s batshit crazy.” Nick chuckles. “Louis, you’re much stronger than you think, especially when it comes to that kid.” He laughs, making Louis glare playfully.

“You’ve known him for like 4 minutes, Nick, how could you possibly know that?” 

Nick grins. “Your mother and I talk like every other day, Lou, I know everything.” He winks making Louis roll his eyes and thank the heavens that he ever made friends with Nick Grimshaw.

* * * *

Louis wakes up in the morning with a headache and a crying baby. Niall is sobbing in his crib, looking confused and uncomfortable, but his sobs slow as he notices Louis waking up. 

“Hey babe.” Louis greets with a lazy grin on his face. Niall’s nappy is wet and his giraffe must’ve been accidentally left at home because Niall is looking extremely upset without it clutched in his arms. After changing his nappy, Louis takes the blonde downstairs and is greeted by a shirtless Nick. Niall looks dumbfounded at this new installment and looks up at Louis for guidance. Louis smiles softly at the toddler and hikes him up on his hip a bit higher. 

“Ni baby, I want you to meet my very good friend, Nick.” Louis says and Niall spares a quick glance at an awed Nick. The brunette is smiling so hard, Louis is afraid his face might break, but it’s so incredibly endearing, he wishes he could take a picture. 

“Hi Niall, I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you.” Nick says, sticking out a pinky for Niall to hold… or shake. Louis steps away, though, before Niall can flinch away. 

Louis shakes his head at a confused Nick. “Don’t… don’t touch him until he touches you. That’s the rule. I can explain later.” Louis says, smiling sadly at his friend. 

Nick cooks up breakfast for the lot and Louis starts up conversation while allowing Niall to play with some blocks on the carpet. “I think I’m going to go back to the house soon to pick up some things we forgot… if we can stay here for a little bit.” Louis says, still feeling completely and utterly confused about his newfound distance from Liam. 

Nick nods quickly. “Yeah of course you can… but… he might not like that..” Nick says, pointing down towards the ground where Niall is tugging at Louis’ pant leg, shaking his head ‘no’ repeatedly. 

“What? What is it baby?” Louis prompts, hoping so badly that Niall will speak words… but also hoping he won’t. Despite how much he wants Niall to speak, he wishes that Liam would be there for that. 

Niall continues shaking his head, then pointing through the door. “What?” Nick asks, confused. 

Niall pouts, tears gathering. “Darling, come on, you’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong.” Louis says sadly.

Niall hesitantly opens his mouth, and Louis holds his breath–only from the mouth opening to turn into a cute little yawn, and Niall closes his mouth once more, pointing to Louis.

“Me.” Louis says, following Niall’s actions, “No,” to a shake of the head, “Door?” Louis asks questionable. 

“Go!” Nick shouts, making both participants jump. “Sorry, sorry, just… he no go?” Nick asks more gently. Louis is about to tell Nick off for shouting too close to Niall until the toddler’s head starts nodding in agreement. 

“Me no go?” Louis questions, and Niall nods once more, hugging Louis leg zealously. 

Louis sighs in absolute content with his son. No love he’s ever felt could compare to the love he feels towards his little blonde eyed baby right now. “Me no go.” Louis agrees. “Me stay, with Niall.” Louis picks up the blonde, kissing his forehead and ruffling his messy hair. 

* * * *

Louis does go. 

Granted, he does it while Niall is none the wiser, safely asleep for a good 3 hours, and this will probably take less than one. All Louis needs to do is grab some more clothes and Niall’s giraffe, as well as some extra supplies like dummies, nappies, and toys. Louis is sitting in silence in the car, allowing himself to slowly detox from last night’s emotional ride, or at least he’s trying to until he pulls up to the huge house that he and Liam share. Louis walks into the house with a sigh and in complete habit, drops his keys into the bowl next to the door as well as shucks off his jacket. He closes his eyes just seconds after doing these simple, daily tasks. 

With another sigh, Louis goes up the stairs and into Niall’s crib room, ready to get in and out as quickly as possible. 

He opens the door and skids to a halt in a second, seeing the figure sitting in the large comfy chair near the crib. 

With red eyed and a sniffly nose, Liam breathes out in relief. “Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mauwahahahahahahahahhahhaha GOTCHA 
> 
> I ACTUALLY UPDATED YAYAYA I also think I will update arcadia this weekend so GET HYPE!!!! I’m also sorry this was kind of short, I just had to introduce Nick before I could further the plot and all that jazz :)


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com
> 
> You guys' comments are the best I love them so much :) <3

Stunned, Louis doesn’t make a single move for a solid second, staring at his husband with wide eyes, mind going completely blank. Liam looks surprised and relieved but also extremely terrified and somewhere in the back of Louis’ mind, an angry, vengeful voice says, _“good.”_

Liam takes a step towards Louis and the blue eyed man takes two more backwards, shaking his head as soon as he does so. “Louis, I- I thought you were gone– I thought both of you were gone.” Liam sputters and his eyes look so heartbroken and hurt that Louis actually wants to comfort him. But, his pride returns, remembering the last words Liam had said to him, the tone and octave still ringing low in his ears. Louis glares at Liam, full force, and Liam takes a step back, finally seeing Louis’ true anger. 

“We are.” Is what Louis finally spits out. “I just came to pick up some things.”

Liam is silent for a second before, “…Where is he?” He asks timidly, looking just as lost and upset as Louis feels.

“Where we’ve been staying.” Louis shrugs, trying to feign nonchalance about the fact that he’s literally moved out of his own home.

Liam’s heartbroken look returns, attempting to inch closer to Louis. “Lou, if you’d just let me explain–”

“Explain what? Explain why you _constantly_ failed to defend your own family for the past week? Or maybe you’ll explain exactly why you were talking about me with that bitch of an ex-girlfriend– who by the way still probably has _no idea_ that you’re gay! But wait, no, you’re probably going to explain why the _hell_ you never got on that plane! C’mon Liam I’m listening! Let’s hear your lousy, fucked up lie!” Louis screams, all the frustration and stress of basically being a single parent for the past few days, along with his breakdown over Liam last night, coming to a peak. 

Liam looks sorrowful, taking the blows without defending himself and Louis knows how this will go. Just like every time they fight, Liam’s going to make a mistake, Louis is going to get pissed over it, Liam’s going to make Louis feel bad, and suddenly, Louis is the one apologizing. “And don’t you dare look at me like I’m saying anything less than the truth right now, Liam Payne!” Louis mutters angrily. 

“I know that what you’re saying is the truth. I’m so sorry, Louis, I really have no idea why I was acting the way I did at Ruth’s wedding.” Liam says softly, “You and Niall are the two most important things in my life. And knowing that you both probably thought that that fact wasn’t true for the past week breaks my heart.” Liam says, genuine and tearful in perfect Liam style. Louis’ heart hurts and he knows that this is the man he fell in love with, the man he loves so much it makes his heart ache, but he’s still in pain.

Liam spares him a glance before looking around the nursery. “I swear to you that I was completely intending on getting on that plane.” Liam says and Louis laughs at his audacity. “Louis you know that I wouldn’t ever take you anything less than 100% serious, especially when you’re threatening to take yourself and Niall away from me. You know that.” Liam says without stuttering a bit. 

And yes, Louis did know that– or he thought he did. Maybe that was the most puzzling part to Louis all along. Threatening got him everywhere when it came to his relationship with Liam. Whether it was threatening to go max out all of their credit cards or threatening to withhold from sex for 3 weeks, Liam knew that Louis was always dead-serious. 

Louis sighs, clutching his head and sitting on the soft, carpeted floor in a huff. “This sucks.” Is all he says, closing his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. 

“Lou, I can’t say sorry enough, I’m so so sorry, I love you so–” Liam gets cut off by Louis glaring at him.

Louis clenches his jaw. “I am so pissed off at you. Like, I’m absolutely feral right now, Liam. As in, I actually want to punch you in the face or bite you.”

“I would let you,” Liam mumbles, but Louis ignores him.

“But I can’t. We can’t. We honest to god– literally cannot fight. We have someone else to take into consideration now. We have a tiny, impressionistic and traumatized baby that needs both of the fathers that he’s become accustomed to. I refuse to let him be put into yet another bad home.” Louis says, shaking his head as tears fill in his eyes. 

“Lou…” Liam whispers, sitting close to Louis but not yet touching him, knowing that Louis would very easily karate chop him if he got too close too soon. “We aren’t a bad home. We got into a fight. It’s completely normal. It’s not fair to either you or me to compare us to… to what he came from.”

Louis looks up, fury in his eyes, “We didn’t just fight, Liam! I gave you an ultimatum and you– you chose her!” Louis snarls, fists balled up dangerously. 

Liam flinches back. “Let me explain, Louis, please, you at least deserve an explanation.” 

Louis’ anger leaves him in a huff, shaking his head. “Not today.” He sighs. “If you want, I can bring Niall back here for the night, but I don’t want to see you anymore today. We can talk tomorrow.” Louis says, feeling drained after just five minutes of talking to his husband– someone who he used to stay up hours upon hours with doing nothing _but_ talking. 

Liam looks like he’s holding his breath. “No, no, just… you and Niall can stay here tonight and I’ll stay at your hotel or whatever.” Liam offers, standing up and offering Louis a hand, as the true gentleman he is. 

Louis ignores it, heaving himself up with his hands and shakes his head. “We’re staying with Nick.” He says docilely, pretending not to smirk at Liam’s silent rage. Nick and Liam have never exactly seen eye-to-eye. Probably because back when Nick and Louis lived together, Liam would constantly walk in on Nick and Louis hardcore cuddling on the couch or even in bed, which definitely didn’t make him happy. “Just… be careful alright?” Liam asks, and then quickly amends it after seeing Louis’ expression. “It’s fair, Lou, okay? I love you both past the moon and back, I want you both safe and secure all the time– no matter what you think my actions say– that’s always what I want.”

Louis’ eyes are wet and his entire physic feels shaky, but he nods anyway, not knowing how else to respond. Before they make their ways downstairs, Louis grabs a bag and fills it with miscellaneous items that he needed for Nicks house, including Niall’s giraffe. 

Liam nods right back, sighing as he begins, “Okay. So… what time tomorrow?” He asks forwardly, seeking an immediate answer. Louis opens his mouth, ready to roll his eyes and make some excuse, but he’s saved by the bell. Quite literally– as the doorbell rings, followed by hasty knocking. 

Liam huffs and goes to open the door, Louis following quickly. Liam opens the door to reveal a very excited and bubbly looking Zayn Malik, grin large on his face before he takes in Liam and Louis’ sombre expressions. 

“Um, hey?” Zayn says as if he’s asking a question, looking nervous at the pairs blank looks.

It take both of them a moment to recover, but Louis smiles first, stepping in front of Liam and giving Zayn a hug, “Hey, buddy, how’d you know we’d be back today?” 

Zayn still looks a bit taken aback but shrugs it off. “Uh, you guys told me you’d be back today like week ago, yeah?” He asks and oh yeah. So much drama had occurred in the past days, Louis had nearly forgotten that he’d only left a couple days earlier.

Louis smiles and laughs. “Oh yeah, sorry, must be a bit jet lagged.” He laughs somewhat convincingly. 

“So where’s my little guy at?” Zayn asks playfully and both Liam and Louis wince. 

“Um,” Liam mumbles. 

“Here, Zayn, if you don’t mind coming with me, I could actually really use some help with Niall.” Louis intervenes, already feeling extremely awkward. 

Zayn nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, of course– oh.. wait, where are we going?” He asks as Louis points towards the car in direction. 

“A friend’s house. Bye Li, I’ll call you tonight, yeah?” Louis says casually, and Liam squeezes his arm tightly, and Louis’ throat tightens. Trying to ignore the searing fire in his arm, Louis gets into the car and starts it, waiting for Zayn to wipe off his dumbfounded expression and wave goodbye to Liam. 

* * * *

Louis successfully avoids all questions revolving around why exactly he and Niall are separated from Liam at the moment during the car ride. Until the very end, where Zayn asks a simple, “Are you and Liam going to be okay?” 

Louis feels injured just from hearing the question, but it’s already been answered, before Liam even returned home, Louis knew the answer. “Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

After all, they were adults living in the real world. This was no longer some high school fantasy where Louis could get all pissy over some bitch getting too close to his boyfriend. They were grown ups now who had something much more important to take care of now. 

Zayn takes his word simply and they enter into Nick’s high-end house, and Nick looks surprised at the new addition to their team. “What did you adopt another while you were out?” He asks in a cackle and Louis snorts, shoving Nick threw the threshold. 

“Nick, this is Zayn, Zayn, this is my best friend, Nick. Zayn knew Niall before we adopted him… he’s really good around the little guy so I thought I could actually have a good sleep without worrying that you’re going to accidentally kill my child.” Louis says, exhaustion and stress completely outweighing his worry over Liam at the moment. 

“Not cool, Tomlinson, not cool.” Nick mutters. 

Louis smiles at his friend, then motions for Zayn to follow him. “C’mon let’s go get the little one.” They make their way up to Nick’s guest bedroom where the crib is situated. Niall is sleeping peacefully as they walk in and Louis smiles down at the little blonde one. 

It takes a bit for them to wake him up, cooing softly and luring him with the mention of his toys– more specifically, his giraffe. Niall excitedly bounces as he recognizes Zayn’s presence. He’s less excited when Louis has to change his nappy, but still happy nonetheless, which is a relief for the blue eyed father. The last thing he would need right now is a fussy, incorrigible baby. 

Niall has yet to want Zayn to hold him, but he holds the teen’s hand as they walk down the stairs. Niall’s looking back at Louis very two seconds, making sure that the brunette is always near, something that’s making Louis think he may never get his own nap time. 

Nick and Zayn seem to catch on to this trend early on, trying to distract Niall with larger building blocks and trucks alike, but Niall only has eyes for Louis, who’s laying on the couch sleepily watching. The two other men are attempting to allow Louis his resting time, but Nilal won’t allow it. Every time that they hand him a new toy, he’ll take it and toddle over to Louis, placing it in Louis’ hand and climbing up on the couch with the older man, trying to pull him down and play with him as well. Louis simply places a kiss on Niall’s forehead, but shakes his head, gesturing towards Zayn and Nick and encouraging the blonde, “Go play with Uncle Nick and Zaynie, yeah, love? They really wanna play with you.” 

Then Niall will give him a sad, but understanding look and slowly plods away. 

After an hour or so of this routine, it seems like Niall is finally distracted, playing with his stuffed animal as Nick and Zayn take on personas as Mr. Elephant and Mrs. Hippo. Louis sees his chance and takes it, Niall blocked from his view as he’s sat in Zayn’s lap. Quietly, Louis tip-toes up the stairs and shucks off his jeans, jumping into bed and finally relaxing.

He wakes up not so much later to a loud cry and then rushing feet up the stairs. Louis silently groans, knowing what’s coming just as Zayn bursts through the door, a sobbing Niall held away at arms length. Louis sits up and Zayn instantly places Niall in his lap. The toddler latches on to Louis instantly, pressing his face into Louis’ neck and holding on for dear life. 

“Wha’ happened?” Louis’ slurs, still half asleep. 

“I just– I used to be able to pick him up and he’d be fine but– I guess– I guess–” Zayn stutters. Nick comes in the room behind Zayn, shaking his head. 

“It’s alright, Lou, Ni just got a bit freaked out when he realized you were gone. Then Zayn just– instinctively picked him up and Niall freaked out even more. Sorry, mate.” Nick mumbles and Louis shakes his head, despite how tired and drained he feels.

“It’s nobody’s fault, guys, thanks for playing with him though. Do ya think you could hand me that dummy?” Louis asks, and Nick plucks the particular one from the crib, handing it to Louis. “Ni, no thumb, c’mon babe.” Louis chides lovingly and Niall replaces his thumb with the dummy easily, nuzzling Louis even further. 

“I guess I should go, then.” Zayn says quietly. Louis gives him a sad smile and a shrug. 

“Nick, do you mind giving Zayn a ride home?” Louis asks, and Zayn attempts to complain– 

“No, that’s fine, I can just–”

Nick scoffs. “Nonsense, c’mon buddy, let’s go.” 

Zayn rubs a hand along Louis’ shoulder comfortingly, “Text me whenever you need me, even if you just wanna talk about whatever’s going on.” Zayn says kindly, grinning at the tired father and son in bed. 

Louis lays down, bringing the toddler down with him, cuddled to his chest and he murmurs, “Yeah Zee, bye, love you.” He says automatically and Zayn laughs. 

“You too, Louis, and you too Niall.” He leaves quietly, and Louis knows he shouldn’t be letting Niall sleep as much as he is but today will be an exception. 

Louis presses another kiss to Niall’s hair, “Night darling.” He whispers, falling asleep without any more thoughts about just how terribly tomorrow may go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH this felt bad I’m sorry. It’s late and i’m tired as in i am literally louis in this chapter crying and sleeping all over the place S.O.S. 
> 
> BUT I would LOVE to know where you guys think this story is going and what you'd like yo see happen in upcoming chapters!


	9. IX

Waking up was always one of Louis’ least favorite things, but today felt especially difficult right off the bat. 

He woke to a sniffling baby and a distinct headache that reminded him of just how little sleep he had been getting recently. He lets out a light groan and sits up, holding Niall close to his chest as he does so, startling the blonde into looking up at the older man in interest. “Hey babe.” Louis says gravelly and Niall gives him a sad look that the dark haired man doesn’t understand. 

“What’s wrong darling?” Louis asks, hoping to prompt Niall in to speaking, but the blonde boy simply nuzzles into Louis chest, making the father sigh. The two wake up slowly, and Louis gets Niall ready first, changing his nappy and pulling the child into a comfortable onesie. He then moves on to himself, forgoing his usual routine and simply putting on sweats and brushing his teeth before picking Niall up and bringing him downstairs. 

Nick is nowhere to be seen, and Louis’ assumption that he had gone to work is proven when he reads the note taped to the fridge. He quickly grabs his phone from where he left it last night near the couch and then moves back into the kitchen where he begins to make Niall breakfast. The father sighs lightly when he sees a few messages from his husband, each pestering him to come over so they can talk things through. Despite all of the pent up anger Louis has towards his husband, he can’t help but want to see him. 

Annoyed yet hopeful, Louis texts Liam back, telling him that he and Niall will be over after he gets some food for Niall. He ignores the text from Liam that comes after, warning the blue eyed man to get some food for himself as well.

* * * *

An hour later, the father and son duo have finally made it out the door, and are quickly on their way home. Louis nervously taps against the steering wheel as he drives, trying his best to sooth Niall, who’s whining mercilessly in loneliness from the back seat. 

They arrive back to the house in no time and Louis goes to pick Niall up out of his carseat fast to quell the blonde’s worries. Seemingly aware of the fact that they were home, Niall lurches forward in Louis’ arms, pushing the blue eyed man to make his way to the front door. 

Louis takes in a deep breath, and knocks heavily three times.

The door opens almost instantly, and the pair are met with Liam’s anxious face. 

Niall makes a noise that Louis doesn’t quiet recognize and even though before it seemed that Liam had only wanted to talk to Louis, right now, his eyes were dead set on Niall. 

Louis walks past his husband and puts his shoeless toddler on the ground, stepping away and allowing Niall to do what he wanted. There’s a spare moment of awkwardness where Liam is closing the door and Niall is dwindling closely to his blue eyed father, but the second Liam turns, Niall is in his arms. 

The toddler launches himself onto Liam’s legs, only letting go when Liam picks him up and hugs him even more closely.

Louis watches on with a small smile on his face. This, this was _exactly_ why the two fathers couldn’t afford to fight anymore. If they were under regular circumstances, Louis would’ve been staying with Nick for weeks, ignoring his husbands calls until the brown eyed man actually manned up and did something about it– but that was then and this is now. Now, Louis has to think of a child over himself. It’s no longer, ‘I’m mad at Liam so I’m ignoring him.’ it would be, ‘I’m mad at Liam so I’m either going to ignore him and my child or i’m going to ignore him, and force my child to ignore him as well.’ and that was not something Louis was willing to do. 

“Louis,” Liam says lowly, gesturing towards the comfortable living room where all of Niall’s toys reside. The blonde gives Liam heartbroken puppy eyes as Liam places the toddler onto the soft white fur carpet, but Liam shakes his head as Louis hands Niall his giraffe and positions him closer to his toy chest. Niall faces the two men on the couch, but allows the two to talk quietly without him as he plays alone. 

“Louis.” Liam repeats and Louis turns his gaze to his husband, sighing heavily as he realizes that they’re actually going to talk about this. 

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Liam, I’m pretty sure we came here so you could explain yourself, not the other way around.” Louis says, not being able to hold back his snappish comments. 

Liam winces but doesn’t fight against Louis’ words, nodding and taking in his own deep breath before starting. “I swear to you that I was completely intending on getting on that plane.” Liam begins, ignoring Louis’ indignant scoff, “You know that I wouldn’t risk you– either of you, let alone both of you– over some stupid girl.” 

“Do I?” Louis asks, completely aware that he was simply giving his husband a hard time. Of course he knew that, but honestly, the landslide of doubt that Liam had forced upon him just days earlier deserved more anger than Louis was putting out. 

The brown eyed man looks at Louis pleadingly. “You have to know, Lou.” He begs, and he looks so earnest and hurt that Louis almost feels bad. “I would never throw away what we have for some girl I couldn’t give two shits about.” He adds.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Then explain why you weren’t on the fucking plane!” He says, a bit too loud. Both men flinch at the harshness in his voice, but are relieved to see that Niall was still peacefully playing, none the wiser that he fathers were busy fighting. 

Liam shakes his head. “Because I’m a fucking idiot and I got pissed drunk after fighting with you and then trusted Dani to set the right time on my alarm clock. I’m an idiot and I should’ve called to explain or– I shouldn’t have fucked up with you in the first place, and if I could change everything, trust me, Lou, I would.” Liam rambles, and his explanation is so freaking dumb but so absolutely Liam and so innocent that Louis can tell instantly that he’s telling the truth. 

But just because it’s the truth doesn’t mean it’s okay. 

Louis looks away from his husbands big brown eyes and focuses on his little rock, the only thing keeping him from going insane (but somehow also pushing him farther into insanity ??) . He was tired and confused and angry and hurt, but there wasn’t a place anymore for those kinds of feelings. He felt so grown up and mature and he felt like his own fucking father as he looked back to his husband and hugged him, saying, “I forgive you,” vaguely, as if the words stung his mouth. 

Liam bites his lip, obviously happy to be off the hook but still concerned for his blue eyed half’s blatantly tense and upset stance. “Lou, love, you don’t need to forgive me if you don’t want to.” He says sadly, with a tremor of hopelessness. “I fucked up. If you want to get Zayn over to stay with Ni, you can yell and scream and punch me as much as you want.” He offers genuinely, and this is exactly why Louis can never stay mad at Liam.

Louis, the boy who is literally famous back home for being able to hold a grudge forever, the one who won’t ever forget once you’ve wronged him, can’t help but erase every bad memory he’s ever had when it comes to Liam. But even if he could remember, even if he did have that file full of discrepancies for Liam like he does for everyone else, there wouldn’t be many to begin with. to be perfectly fair, Louis fucked up in their relationship more than Liam usually did, and when he does forgiveness is usually second nature, as if Louis has been forgiven before he even asks for it. Like when he accidentally kissed Nick when he got drunk that one time, or the other time when he called Liam’s grandfather a “heartless twat” when he refused to show up to their wedding; all mistakes that Liam barely even batted an eyelash. 

And here Louis goes again, making himself feel like the bad guy and convincing himself into forgiving Liam before they even really talked about it. He imagines that maybe this is just how they are. Liam and Louis, the dynamic duo that get mad at each other a lot, but forgive each other too easily. Maybe somewhere in their fucked up lives, there’s some kind of balance. 

Louis shakes himself out of his wander and smiles tightly at Liam, kind of wanting to kiss him. “I’m just confusing myself, it’s okay, LI.” He comforts, rubbing his hand down Liam’s arm, somehow feeling awkward in the usual motion. 

Liam grins back as his husband, knowing Louis a bit too well and leaning in slowly, making sure that he was completely on target when he picked up Louis’ signals. Louis smirks, leaning in as well when–

Loud sobs erupt from somewhere in their house– particularly, not right next to them, where their baby should be. Both of the parents don’t bother looking at each other, instead running straight towards the crying noise which is just around the corner. The blonde toddler is sitting on the ground, hands pressed tightly against his head, curled up into a ball on the carpeted ground of the hallway. “Ni,” Louis gasps out, falling to the ground next to the two-year-old. The child in question responds to his voice instantly, crawling into the blue eyed man’s arms but keeping his hands pressed against his head. 

Unsure of what’s happening and scared of why exactly Niall is crying, along with the tiredness of the past few days piling up, Louis’ eyes begin to tear as he stares at Liam, horrified. Liam shakes his head, pulling Louis’ legs into his lap and cradling both the father and son in his own arms, pressing his chest against Niall’s back and enclosing him soothingly. Niall’s sobs seem to slow at this point, but his breathing is still heavy and his hand is still pressed against his head. 

“What happened babe, can you tell us?” Liam asks softly after a few moments, kissing the top of Niall’s hand gently in an effort to remove the child’s hands. 

Niall looks up at the brown eyed man and removes his hand, revealing a blu-ish red welt rising up around his hairline, making both fathers wince. 

“Oh sweetheart.” Louis says sadly, hugging Niall closer, “This is why you don’t wander off without daddy or papa, alright? We don’t want you hurting baby.” He chides gently, and Niall nods in understanding, nuzzling into his father’s warmth and comforting himself with the downs of his heartbeat. Liam investigates the spot a bit longer, brushing his hand over the spot suspiciously, but is soothed by the fact that immediate contact doesn’t seem to hurt Niall. Hopefully, the bruise will heal within the next couple of days. 

“Why don’t we all go cuddle and watch a movie, yeah?” Liam prompts, kissing Niall on the nose as the toddler nods excitedly, grinning as the blonde rewards him with a soft giggle. 

The brown eyed man takes Niall up into his arms and helps Louis up with a tight grip on the smaller man’s hand. “As long as it’s okay with you.” He confirms hesitantly and Louis yawns sleepily. 

“We’re good as long as I can take a nap.” Louis responds, but smiles gently at Liam’s concerned expression. “We’re good.” He promises, squeezing Liam’s hand. “We’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW ITS SUPER SHORT BUT IT'S JUST A FILLER I HAD TO GET LILO BACK TOGETHER IT'S GONNA GET BETTER I SWEAR
> 
> ALSO AGH i’m so sick this probably sucks & i’m sorry
> 
> next chapter will get better tho b/c hella drama ensues :o :o :o 
> 
> lilo is OKAY!!! I’m sorry that some of y'all wanted an explosive fight where liam had to grovel, but i need louis to be mature and I want this to seem real. I can’t have them yelling and getting pissed off and then making up with hot hot hot sex like they’re teens… thats for another story ;) ;) ;) anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed! excuse my typos they’re probably extensive.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

Louis used to like waking up to silence. In fact, it used to be a given that he would wake up to silence. Liam went off running early every morning, knowing far too well what would happen if he tried to wake up his other half before 9, even back when Louis lived with Nick, the other boy never woke Louis up before he was ready. So yes, he used to love it.

But now, when he wakes up next to his husband who’s sleeping peacefully at ten o’clock with no sounds coming from his child’s room. He’s a bit confused. Also, maybe a bit concerned as he shakes Liam awake, telling his husband that they slept late and immediately rushing to Niall’s room. Not that he’s going to admit it, but he’s half convinced that someone kidnapped his child in the middle of the night.

Trying to calm himself down, Louis opens the door slowly, just in case the boy was still sleeping. He lets out a huge sigh of relief when he sees Niall, still passed out in his cot, rolled over on his side holding loosely onto his giraffe. He leans against the doorframe for a bit just watching the tiny blonde sleep, jumping only a tiny bit when he feels Liam’s arm snake around his waist. He kisses Louis on the cheek, and Niall leans back against him. It was hard to believe that just yesterday he hated this man’s guts. 

“I should probably wake him up.” Louis says with a pout. 

Liam nods in agreement. “Probably.” He smiles teasingly, pushing Louis forward a little. Louis sends him a dirty look, unhooking the cot’s gate and shaking the blonde. Louis’ hand stings a bit from the coldness of Niall’s exposed arm. Instantly, his playful smile is gone as he rolls Niall over. 

Like some kind of horror movie or nightmare, Niall’s face is pale and there’s a trail of blood leaking from his nostrils. Louis freezes. 

Noticing his husbands movements, Liam jumps forward, “What, what is it?” He asks, rushing to Louis’ side and instantly reaching in the crib to shake Niall. 

“Ni, Niall, baby wake up.” Louis begs, joining Liam in his efforts. 

“Call 999.” Louis whispers vacantly, eyes wide. 

Liam runs. 

* * * * 

When the EMTs arrive, there’s too much action. It’s like something from a movie, watching all of these strangers burst into their home and instantly start looking over their sons. Louis can hear all of the questions and the confusion coming from the EMTs and it doesn’t help with his nerves. 

“Has he been hit in the head, fallen out of bed, anything like that happen to him recently?” One of the male operator asks. 

Louis opens his mouth, but words don’t come out. He’s paralyzed. 

“Yes. He fell last night and has a bruise on his head.” Liam answers stoically, completely unsure of how to deal with this situation. 

“Okay, we’re going to move him in 1, 2, 3!” They say in unison, moving Niall to a gurney made for someone much larger than him. Louis and Lima rush down directly behind the group of people, and clamber near the van as they boost him up. 

“Is he– is he going to be okay?” Louis asks, grabbing on to one of the woman’s jackets. She grips on to his hands and shakes her head. 

“I’m not sure, but we’ll do everything we can to help.” She says, “Only one of you can fit in here, who is it.

Liam motions to Louis. “I’ll get there faster than y’all if I drive, anyway.” He says, kissing Louis on the cheek, just as he did when they were happy this morning. Back before their child could be dying before he even got to live.

Louis gets into the van with little difficulty, something like adrenaline high in his body as he sits next to his baby. “The EMTs are hooking him up to all kinds of machines, murmuring amongst one another and Louis feels hopeless. The drive to the hospital feels like it takes a hundred years. 

When they get there, they immediately push Louis out, pulling Niall away from him before he can even say goodbye. He’s left in the lobby, watching the doors they just disappeared through swish in their wake. 

He doesn’t move until Liam arrives and he collapses into his husbands arms in a flood of tears.

* * * * 

It’s a scary thing, sitting in the waiting room of a hospital.

Everyone’s crying, doctors are swopping in left and right delivering bad news, and Louis wants to die. 

They made and oath. They made an oath as parents to never allow their child to be hurt and right now their baby could be dying and they wouldn’t even know it. From the moment the paramedics arrived to the mere second he was living right now, questions were racking his brain. Sure, Niall hurt his head last night but there was no show of any side-effects. He was responsive, he was playing with his toys, and he ate his dinner just as usual. 

Liam’s pacing across the tiny isle in front of where Louis is sitting, bent over himself, covering his tear stained face with his hands. Louis knows that Liam’s just as desperate as he is, maybe even more so seeing as he hadn’t even seen the kid up until yesterday. 

Just Louis is about to up and yell at his husband for moving too much, Nick speeds into the room, a familiar, worried face coming in hot next to him. 

“What?” Is all Louis can say as his best friend embraces him tightly, Zayn following quickly behind. 

Liam shrugs as Nick points his way, “I called them on the way here as you were in the ambulance.” He says, his voice gravely. 

“What happened, Lou?” Nick asks, sitting down next to his friend as Zayn listens intently. 

“He fell.” Louis croaks. 

Zayn’s eyes widen, “When, this morning, was he bleeding?” 

Tears overcome Louis and he hides his face in his hands once more, letting out an embarrassing sob. Nick rubs his back in concern as Liam takes over. “He fell last night. He was fine after but there was a pretty bad bruise on his head.” Liam lets out a shaky breath. “We woke up late this morning and found him barely breathing with blood coming from his nose.” Nick and Zayn both shiver at the mere thought of the little blonde like that. “It’s just… the EMTs didn’t even know what was happening. Said, it could be a lot of things.” The broader man quivers, slumping into the seat next to Louis in a heap. 

“You guys should eat something.” Zayn advises, “It’s nearly 3 o’clock.” He says and the parents look at him blankly.

Louis raises an eyebrow. “It’s still Friday?” He asks.

No one answers. 

it’s quiet for a long time, there seems to be a general consensus of mourning of the people within the waiting room. Sniffling, crying, worrying. All the usual.

“Parents of Niall Horan? Horan?” A handsome, dark-skinned doctor calls suddenly, making both Liam and Louis look confused. Even though the last name was blatantly, almost offensively incorrect, the two jump to their feet, spiriting to the man without hesitation.

He takes in their obviously disheveled forms and gives them a sympathetic smile, “Hello, Misters…?”

“Tomlinson-Payne,” They both say impatiently, holding on to each other’s hands tightly. 

“Mr. Tomlinson-Payne’s, my name is Doctor Styne, head of pediatrics here at Central London Medical. Before we go any further, Niall’s going to be just fine.” He begins with, knowing the couple couldn’t bare to take any suspense, “It seems that he had a concussion that reacted with his already traumatized neurotic functions. I might even go as far to use the word seizure, but don’t let that word scare you. We’ve boosted him up with Epitol and Depacon, even though we’re 95% sure they’re unnecessary.” He informs, and the parents relax, somewhat. 

“Can we see him?” Is the only thing that can leave Louis’ scratchy throat. 

The doctor looks hesitant. “About that. The nurses on staff have informed me of an extensive medical background, including calls to social services…” He says, and the parents are quick to defend their honor.

“We’re aware. Do you not have it on file of his adoption? His new name is Niall Tomlinson-Payne.” Liam says with a newfound confidence and edge, wanting nothing more than to see his child. 

The doctor furrows his brows, flipping through pages within his file. He stops on the final page, looking a bit embarrassed as well as worried. “Of course, I’m sorry. Our nurses must’ve overlooked that. Here, let me lead you to his room.” He offers and the two rush after him, at least remembering to look back to give the thumbs up to Nick and Zayn.

“As we’re walking, we might as well consider setting up some of these appointments. In fact, we just took a head CT as well as an MRI just to be sure, and if you’d like I can have the head of cardio help me out and we can take a quick check on those reports before you all leave.” He offers and the parents nod vacantly, Liam giving him a more firm, subtle “yes” and Louis strives forward, looking into the passing patient rooms. 

Finally, they come to a closed door, 409. 

Doctor Styne opens it slowly, and it glides open without resistance. Louis covers his mouth as he walks into the cold, bland room, donned with a huge bed holding nothing but a tiny body. 

Niall is pale and out cold, so many IVs puncturing his arm there’s barely any skin left over. His blonde hair in sticking out from the mountain of blankets which are pulled just under his nose, presumably to heat up his body which was freezing this morning.

“He can be discharged in 7 hours,” the doctor interjects, walking towards the door, “I’ll let you three have your privacy, you can give the nurse your information if you’d like me to look over those scans.” Doctor Styne says with a smile, leaving the little family alone.

“This is too hard, why is it so hard?” Louis cries as he holds on to the tiny, pale hand of his baby, passed out in the bed next to him. Liam doesn’t say anything, obviously feeling guilty about his own contribution to the difficulty Louis had been facing. 

Liam joins his husband, sitting on the edge of Niall’s huge bed. “It’s going to get better.” He says, trying to convince both Louis and himself. “They’re going to look at his scan, everything is going to be fine, and we’ll all grow old together. It’s going to be fine.” He repeats and Louis, really, really, _really_ wants to believe him.

But, in all honesty, he knows his shouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o drama!!! I have a few more ideas for this age, but unless you guys have more ideas or prompts you’d like for baby niall, I think I’m going to start a new spin off of this soon where Niall is a teenager :o I can honestly say I think that’ll be more interesting, but if y’all have ideas, please tell me!! (on tumblr, or in the comments, preferably)
> 
> For all of those missing Harry, get excited ;)


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

It wasn’t that Louis was mad at Liam.

No, Louis had no reason to be angry at Liam right now. He had already forgiven the man for everything that went down in the alps and Liam had nothing to do with Niall’s fall, therefore, Louis has no particular reason to be angry. 

But he is.

And maybe he’s just angry at the world right now, maybe he’s just a little upset because his fairytale adoption tale isn’t going to exact way he planned. Louis is an organized planner. He was the complete bridezilla before and during his wedding and he organized everything personally in their home to perfection. Borderline OCD and a bit over-zealous when it came to cleanliness, Louis was not happy with the way his life was tipping and turning. 

‘Niall is worth it.’ The father has to repeat because he _knows_ it but he has to remember why he’s putting himself through the heartache and the hurt. Why he would rather die than be dragged away from this hospital room before Niall was capable of walking out of it himself. Louis Tomlinson was a father now. Still OCD, still a bit over zealous, but above all, a father. 

And Liam was lovely, really, but being cooped up in a depressing room that smells like stale death and sadness, there was bound to be a bit of tension. 

The door opens and closes and Louis jerks his head back to see his husband walking in. Looking away from his son yet tightening his hand around the much smaller one, he looks Liam up and down judgmentally. “Where have you been?” He snaps and Liam walks to Niall’s opposite side slowly. 

“Talking to that doctor who said he’d look over Niall’s head CT and MRI.” He says a bit glumly. “He said there are some things he wants to talk to us about.”

“Well, I’m not leaving the room unless Niall’s coming with me, so…” Louis bites back harshly and Liam bites his tongue to keep from snapping back. 

“I know.” He huffs. “That’s why he said he’d come in here to talk in a few minutes.” 

Louis rolls his eyes and lays his head back on the bed next to Niall’s prone arm. The nurse’s had taken the boy off of his sedatives earlier after the fathers were safe in his room. 

Liam gives his husband a disappointed look. “Louis, i don’t understand why you said you forgave me if you were going to continue acting like this.” He murmurs and Louis glares at him. 

“I’m sorry that I find it difficult to associate myself with the man who chose some skank over his own husband.” Louis barks and Liam raises his voice only a bit. 

“See? This is exactly what I’m talking about! Why forgive me if you aren’t really ready to forgive me?” Liam asks, shaking his head at his preposterous husband.

Louis stares back and feels his cold composure fade, tears filling his eyes. Because he knows. “I know.” He repeats. “I’m sorry, it’s just..” He trails off, not knowing how to articulate how he feels. 

“It’s hard, Louis, it’s too hard and I know that I’ve contributed to that hardship, but you have to remember that I’m feeling this too.” He mutters, grabbing Louis’ free hand with his own larger hand. “In fact, I think I’m the only one who really understands how you feel right now. Our baby is hurt, Louis, and sure we know he’s okay for now, but then there’s a whole bunch of other problems we have to tend to and we have no way in bloody hell that we can change whatever comes out of that doctor’s mouth. And it fucking sucks because it’s not our fault that our child got severely abused, but it’s now our responsibility to love him no matter what effects come out of that abuse. It’s our responsibility to love him despite his potential disabilities or injuries and make him understand that no matter what’s happened in his life before, we love him and that will never change.” Liam exhales deeply, trying his very best not to follow in Louis’ footsteps and start crying. 

He moves to where Louis is sitting on the other side of the bed and kneels in front of him, resting his hands on Louis’ knees. “That’s what we agreed to when we decided to adopt, yeah? We have a baby now, Louis, and you’ve been strong for him for a while now, and I know that. But for the rest of time, just let me be strong for the whole of us, yeah? I’ll be strong for us now.” Liam says, standing up and sitting on the edge of Niall’s bed, holding on to both one of Louis’ hands and Niall’s hand.

Louis simply nods, detracting his hand from Liam’s to wipe at his eyes with his left hand and rub his red-tinted nose hurriedly before they hear the doctor enter. “Still not awake?” The doctor asks, knowingly ignoring Louis’ emotional state. 

Liam nods, “They said it could be another hour.” He says lowly, and the doctor nods reassuringly. 

“Yes, even then, I could see him sleeping for a few more hours. His body has been under quite the amount stress today.” He chides with a soft smile. “But you two do know the true reason for why I’m here, yeah? Your little tike has been through quite a lot in his younger years and I’m afraid it may affect his older life in a few ways.” The doctor says and Liam’s hand is suddenly being squeezed extremely hard as Louis looks away from the neutral looking doctor. 

“For one, I would suggest a psychologist visit, because it seems to me that Niall may have severe separation anxiety, based off of his reaction after sugery–”

“What?” Liam blurts. “What reaction? No one told us of this?” He asks, standing up to his full height and furrowing his brows in an intimidating manner. 

The doctor looks confused and a bit appalled. “They didn’t tell you?” He asks with a venom that makes Liam think someone may be getting fired today. “That was a mistake. Someone was supposed to inform you.” Doctor Styne strokes the small bit of stubble on his chin. “No need to be worried, though. Niall simply woke up directly after surgery and had a panic attack. Luckily, we are trained professionals and got him on sedatives before he could do any real damage to himself. But he was extremely scared and upset. I didn’t hear any real words leave his mouth but there were several intelligible noises which is actually promising given his situation.” He rattles off and both of the fathers are having trouble keeping up.

“Wait- disregarding the panic attack for now- you’re saying that his noises are promising for…?” Louis asks, voice sounding gravely and rough.

“Promising for his ability to speak.” The doctor informs making both of the parent’s heart’s skip a bit. “Yes, it’s a good sign that he may be able to speak just as any child learns to, if not a bit slower.” The doctor has a small smile on his face as he remarks, “In fact, I would say that based off of his CT, you don’t have much to worry about in his brain, medically.” 

Liam and Louis both feel as if they could fly at this moment. One of their main concerns about Niall not being able to live his life as any other normal child based off of an idiotic thing that his past “caretakers” did was finally diminished. Yet, before the couple could breathe easy, the doctor continues his spiel on the head CT.

“Although there are some other concerns I do have.” He says grimly. “We have some… detailed pictures from his last visit here, I’m sure you know about it.” Doctor Styne brushes over the ‘bleach incident’ with a sick, disgusted look on his face. “And I’m a bit worried about the effects the.. substance may have had on his nervous system.” 

Liam and Louis’ whole flying feeling plummets to the ground with those few words. 

The doctor pulls a chair away from the wall and in front of the couple, as if they’re going to be talking for a while. He links his own two hands together and looks the parents in the eyes as he explains, “The nervous system is a scary thing, purely because it effects so many different parts of the body. Bleach can damage the system through digestion, inhalation, or sometimes even through skin contact. Obviously, these all have their own degrees of damage, but we aren’t entirely sure how much of any of these contacts Niall had. He have obvious skin contact and inhalation but..” He trails off, reading from the packed up file in his hands warily, “there’s no clear cut mention of digestion, so we can’t be sure until his later life.” 

“But, until then, there are many, many things we’ll need to look out for.” The doctor sighs, “Things like headaches, hormone disruption, chemical sensitivity…” The doctor looks at the father’s with sympathetic eyes as he discloses his last bit of information. “As well as depression, anxiety, and panic attacks.” 

Louis tightens his already steel grip on Liam’s hand as tears begin to reform in his eyes. Liam tightens his jaw and rubs at his temple wit his free hand. “So…” He tries, wincing as his voice cracks. “So you’re saying he’s already feeling the side affects from this? With his panic attack this morning?” 

The doctor shakes his head sadly. “There’s no way to know what really caused it, Mr. Tomlinson-Payne. It’s very possible that Niall has simply formed a strong bond with you both like many children and misses his parents. Or, seeing as he’s only known terrible demons as parents until you two showed up, so then it would make sense that the bond is even stronger. It’s not unusual for abused children to attach themselves to those who show them kindness.” Doctor Styne attempts, trying to make the couple see the brighter side but their faces look deadly. 

“My recommendation is to get a good psychologist and soon. I’d try an educational psychologist as well, just to see what they recommend for his schooling. Until then, how about you two try and get him to say some words, yeah?” He smiles charmingly and Louis tries to smile weakly back.

The doctor leaves, and Louis turns to Liam who’s still staring blankly at a wall.

“This isn’t a bad thing.” Louis says softly. Liam’s head shoots to glance at Louis questioningly. “Look, Li. You were right. We have Niall with us. He’s alive and aside from a few things… he’s healthy. “We don’t even know if he’ll suffer from those things and if he does… then we live with it. We get him help, we help him, and he’ll get through it. We’re going to get a psychologist and he’s going to learn how to talk and he’ll go to school and get the same opportunities as everybody else.” Louis says adamantly. “We’re not going to give up on him.” 

Liam shakes his head in agreement. “Of course we’re not. It’s just…” 

“Hard.” Louis finishes, leaning forward in his chair once more and laying his head onto the bed yet again. “I know.” 

The two parents sit in silence for a good bit, simply relishing in the short span of silence and peace as they knew for now, their baby was okay. Holding onto Niall’s hands tightly and subconsciously glancing over at one another subtly, it seemed that at least in this one moment, the Tomlinson-Payne family may be okay. 

The silence is broken by a door opening, and Louis turns, expecting to see the doctor entering once more. But it’s not.

His heart plummets into his stomach and his throat goes dry. _How could he have forgotten?_

“Eleanor.” He breathes shakily, feeling the need to cry all over. 

The tidy-looking woman steps into the room warily, a worried look on her face. “Louis, Liam…” 

Liam stands, rubbing at his arm guiltily as he mutters. “Louis and I got a bit preoccupied and Niall fell. Woke up this morning and he was…” Liam gestured to the tiny, motionless boy on the cot next to him. 

Eleanor tried to give him a small smile. “I know my presence is the last thing you want right now, I understand. But the fact that Niall is back in the hospital just a month after you guys get him is not a good sign.” She explains calmly and Liam and Louis feel as if they’re about to implode. They were so worried about Niall’s injuries they hadn’t even begun to think what the adoption agency would think. 

“El…” Louis tries, voice cracking for what must’ve been the eighth time that day. 

She shakes her head. “I have faith in you both, guys. I don’t think either of you are hurting Niall, absolutely not. But any time that an adopted child is taken into a hospital due to an emergency within six months of adoption, the assigned agent is required to check out the situation. So I will have to talk to both of you, and Niall separately.” Eleanor remarks, sighing heavily as she sees the heartbroken looks on both of the father’s faces. “Although, I’m not sure how much good that’ll do…” She murmurs, trailing off. 

The agent attempts to rectify the situation, knowing how caring and loving these two were due to years of friendship and just seeing them in this hospital room, but Eleanor knows they won’t ever feel content until they’re positive that their baby is safe and sound and with them. “Listen, this won’t be a problem. As long as the story is true and Niall doesn’t say otherwise there isn’t any way that you’ll loose Niall. Just know that after this, you will be on the agencies’ radar. I understand that mistakes happen, especially to new parents, but in this particular situation, you two have to be as careful as ever.” She warns, as kindly as possible. Eleanor needed the boys to understand just how important this was while still ensuring them that if they kept Niall safe, they would never loose their child. 

Liam and Louis nod along to her rant, knowing just how serious this kind of problem could get. Louis looks away from the agent, unable to keep himself together in her presence. The brown eyed father takes charge, “Well, I highly doubt we’re going to have any time to be interrogated today. Our son hasn’t even woken up yet, do you think the questioning can wait until he’s back on his feet?” Liam spits vehemently and Eleanor nods meekly. 

“I will give you a call tomorrow to see how everything’s going.” The agent adds before walking out of the door quickly. 

Louis exhales deeply, wondering how things can get much worse from here. 

Liam sits back down rubbing at his face harshly with one hand. “It’s going to be okay.” He says quietly, trying to convince himself more than anything. 

He hears a tiny gasp and feels a gentle stir coming from the bed and he tilts his head up, eyes widening as he recognizes his baby rubbing at his own eyes softly. His lower lip quivers as he finally begins to uncover his eyes, but his physic completely changes as he recognizes the men in front of him. Instantly, the blue eyed blonde is attempting to crawl out of the huge bed and towards the fathers, but both of them shake their heads with pleading hands gesturing for him to stop. 

Due to the sudden action as well as what Niall saw as rejection, tiny tears begin to fill his eyes but Louis won’t allow it. He jumps towards Niall, somewhat clumsily yet incredibly carefully, and gathers the boy up into his arms. Liam follows in suit, sitting next to the pair and wrapping one arm around Louis and the other around his baby boy, and he squeezes both gently. Niall’s tears have disappeared and he’s smiling now, something the father’s have yet to really, really appreciate. Little hicks that must be giggles or maybe relieved sobs are leaving Niall’s mouth while Louis is openly crying all over the toddler himself. 

Sure, everything was going to shit, but at least they had this. For now, this would have to do. 

* * * * 

After another 12 hours, early Saturday morning, the little family is allowed to leave the hospital. Doctor Styne shakily hands Liam a few numbers written on a pad of paper, labeled “Recommended Psychologists.” Liam simply gave the man a forced smile and followed his husband who was clutching onto Niall with all of his might as he walked to their car. 

Easing Niall into the back seat was much more of a hassle than it usually is. He wouldn’t even let go of Louis until Liam was in the car, leaning his seat backward and cooing at the boy for a full ten minutes. After that, buckling Niall in and closing the door became the new issue. Niall burst into loud, shocking sobs when Louis suddenly closed the door and in turn, disappeared from his sight. Liam jumps at first, not expecting the boisterous reaction, whispering at Niall and attempting to hold the small boys arms. Louis scrambles to the other side of the car and gets in the back seat along with the blonde, who seems to calm a bit after seeing his “missing” father once more.

Liam then wastes no time driving home quickly. 

* * * *

They get the call late that afternoon. It’s nearly five when Liam’s phone blares his ringtone, making the snoozing blonde in Louis’ arms jump and sniffle a bit, but ultimately go back to resting as Liam kisses his forehead and walks to the other side of the room– still in Niall’s sight.

“Hey Liam.” Eleanor greets with a soft tone and Liam almost feels bad for how rude he had been to her the day before. 

“Eleanor.” He greets warily, not bothering with pleasantries since they both know the reason for why she’s calling.

The agent sighs at his stand-offish attitude, understanding it nevertheless. “Of course, I’m calling to check in on Niall as well as the rest of you, how’s everyone?” 

“Niall’s doing brilliantly, and Lou is great too.” He answers hesitantly, not wanting to tell Eleanor just how much trouble they’ve had with Niall.

Niall was nearly inconsolable overtime one of the fathers left his immediate vision. No matter why the man was leaving, whether it be a bathroom break, a phone call, or anything of the sort, Niall’s big blue eyes would instantly swell with tears and the little tike would start babbling for the lone man, even if the other father was just by Niall’s side. 

So, they had little field trips, all of them together, going to every single task as a whole unit. When Liam had to take a wee, they all went to the bathroom together, when Louis made them lunch, once again, they all entered the kitchen together. Even as Niall was being changed, they went together. 

Being reunited with his giraffe as well as all of his other toys didn’t seem to excite Niall or fix whatever stint he was going through, and it was starting to worry both of the fathers. 

It was particularly the reason why Louis has stood off in the corner just an hour earlier calling up one of the psychologists that Doctor Styne had suggested, one that Louis had actually met before in his days as a daycare teacher. The familiar name eased the parents, and they got an impromptu appointment with the man in just a weeks time. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Eleanor responds, breaking Liam out of his little trance. “Anyway, you know the other reason why I’m calling.” She says and the words hang heavy in the air as Liam refuses to say anything. “Right, well, what date would work best with you all? Within the week is recommended, within a month is required.” She rattles off as if she’s reading the words from a textbook. 

“We’re extremely busy this week.” Liam huffs, which was very true. Liam himself was going back to work on the Monday after the upcoming one and had a couple of parties occurring before he went back to work that he agreed to go to before he was granted his leave. Aside from that, winter was quickly approaching which meant the holiday season wasn’t far off. “But, you can come by tomorrow if that’s what you need.”

There’s a silence. “We actually need you guys to come here, to our facilities.” She explains and exhales deeply at the prolonged silence on the other side of the phone, “We have to have your answers on film with a few other professionals in the room.” 

Liam clenches his jaw. “Fine. What time do you need us?” He asks, a biting tone back in his voice. 

Eleanor replies lowly, “10 in the morning? That’s before his usual nap time, yes?” 

Liam nods as if she can see him through the phone. “Sure. But I’ll let you know that Niall has yet to let go of his papa since he got home from the hospital so I’m sure you guys will have a blast tearing him from the only safe haven he currently knows.” He spits, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head as he continues, “See you tomorrow.” And hangs up the phone. 

He tosses the cell phone onto the side table and sits back down next to Louis and Niall, whose still sleeping peacefully as he sucks on his dummy. 

“We’re going to have to go get questioned at the adoption agency at 10 tomorrow.” Liam tells his husband, shaking his head. “I don’t know how in the world they’re going to get Niall to separate from one of us willingly. And hell if I let any of those psychos hurt my baby.” He growls, still trying to keep his voice low. 

Louis closes his eyes. “This is a problem Liam.” He says, “I mean, I agree that we won’t let them hurt Niall, of course, but… we can’t even leave the room for two minutes without him bawling his eyes out.” Louis murmurs. 

“We’re going to that psychologist within five days. He’ll help.” Liam remarks encouragingly. “Worst comes to worst, Louis we’re just going to have to ween him off of our constant attention. Slowly of course, just, let him understand that just because he can’t see us doesn’t mean we’ve left him. We will get him through this.” Liam promises, grasping onto Louis’ hand and kissing the back of it sweetly. 

“We’ll get through this.” Louis repeats, allowing himself to believe it if just for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR HOW LONG I HAVENT UPDATED WOOOOO!!!!! SHITS GOING DOWN YALL I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLAN FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE! 
> 
> I think I’ll be updating Arcadia before I write anything else but who knows 
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment or message me on tumblr any ideas that you'd like to see happen in this story! I'm always open to suggestions and I love comments ;)


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

The air was tense in the small waiting room of the adoption agency. 

Liam and Louis can distinctly remember sitting in this room several times before, just as nervous as they were now, only in majorly different ways. Before, they were being interviewed to determine if they could become parents and now they were being interviewed to determine if they could continue being parents. 

The people around the fathers were all looking just as nervous as them, some of them holding children of their own, others simply whispering to one another apprehensively. Niall had yet to even look around, his head dug deep into Liam’s neck and hands tightly fisting Liam’s shirt. The fathers could feel the glances they were getting, many of the children-less parents cooing at the small blonde from afar, but neither could be bothered to care at this point. They were too worried about what might happen when they get separated from Niall.

Their names get called after 20 minutes of waiting and Liam can feel his husbands shakiness even though they aren’t touching. Breathing in deeply, Liam grabs Louis’ hand in his own and the family makes their way through the large oak door and into the long, clinical looking hallway. 

The room they were escorted into was cheesy at best, cheap decals of jungle animals and hearts plastered across the walls and posters of the “happy” families the agency had assisted. Eleanor is in the room with a few other people sitting around the table. Most of them look bored, as if this kind of situation is run-of-the-mill. 

“Liam, Louis.” Eleanor greets, smile already on her face as she sees Niall’s head lift up from Liam’s shoulder to look at the familiar voice. “Hello there, Niall.” She says softly, waving at him from afar. Liam and Louis watch, in a bit of amazement as Niall waves, finally showing recognition of someone other than themselves or Zayn. 

“Hi Eleanor.” Louis says civilly. “How do you want to do this?” The blue-eyed man asks, not at all ready to give up his baby.

Eleanor sighs because she can see the way Niall’s clinging onto Liam for dear life. She knows this isn’t going to end well.

The door opens to reveal a young, somewhat nice looking lady with a light pink shirt on. “Hi there, Mr. Tomlinson-Payne?” She grins widely at the small boy in his arms, “I’ll be watching little Niall here while you all catch up, alright?” She says in a much too bright voice. Louis wants to strangle her.

Her hands are already reaching out for Niall and Liam, despite knowing just how this was going to go, has no choice but to allow her to pluck the blonde away from him. 

But, none of them expected Niall to react so quickly. 

Loud, terrified screams erupt from deep in his tummy the second her hands touch his back and his tiny, blunt fingers dig deep into Liam’s shoulder blades, unwilling to let his father go. Liam’s hands immediately go to take Niall back, so used to comforting the child but the lady doesn’t allow it, basically hauling Niall over her hip and trudging away as quickly as possible. 

Liam and Louis watch on, broken hearted as Niall’s tiny arms flail out back towards them, screaming and crying like he thought he’d never see them again. 

The fathers do their best to act like that’s a preposterous idea, but deep down they have the exact same fear. The door closes behind their baby with a thud and the two parents are left staring blankly at the door like they’re contemplating running for it. It takes a moment for them to regain their composure, but they end up sitting back on the couch in a heap, giving the brunette woman at the other side of the room an intense, unforgiving glare. 

Eleanor hides her wince before she says placatingly, “Don’t worry, we’ll just ask you both a few questions separately and then everything will go right back to normal, I promise.” 

Neither Liam nor Louis believe her.

* * * *

The interrogation is brutal. 

The husbands were separated, in two different rooms, being questioned by two different people. Their words were riddled with suspicion and ire, and Louis felt the need to ask if he could have a lawyer present. 

The questions were simple but required complex, detailed answers that Louis didn’t even understand himself. 

_“How did Niall fall?”_

_“Why weren’t you watching him?”_

_“Why should we trust you to be parents?”_

None of the questions did anything to reassure Louis of his parenthood, but he did his best to answer their questions calmly and to the best of his ability. As long as Liam did the same, which Louis trusted he was, they would be fine. 

* * * *

It’s only an hour in that they get interrupted. Eleanor is standing at the door and the interrogator, an old white woman that Louis was really starting to get tired of, stood with a too-thin eyebrow risen. “We aren’t done here.”

“You need to be.” Eleanor shoots right back. “Bosses orders.” She says with a shrug, motioning for Louis to come, somewhat frantically. 

Louis rushes after her, knowing that there must be an important reason that she’s interrupting the interrogation that was once so extremely important. He’s simply following the woman down a mess of hallways, going at something above a speed-walk but below a run. “El, what’s happening, where are we going?” He asks, somewhat terrified. Had something happened to Niall?

Eleanor stops in front of a door, scanning her card and opening the door. Instantly, the two are engulfed by a loud, screeching wail and Louis knows exactly who it is.

He forgoes chasing Eleanor and simply follows the scream, running through the halls like he’s never run before, skidding to a halt only when he catches a glimpse of blonde hair in a door window. He slams the door open to reveal that idiot pink-shirt lady cooing at his baby who was curled into a protective ball, sobbing into his tiny arms that have gained a bit of chub since he became a Tomlinson-Payne. 

The woman looks up, falling back in relief, her “calm” demeanor breaking as she whispers, “Thank fucking christ.”

Louis smooches forward, past the stupid lady and closer to the toddler, whispering, “Ni, baby it’s me, it’s papa, c’mere, babe.” 

Niall doesn’t even stumble like Louis thought he might. There’s not a single beat between Louis’ words before Niall shoots into his arms, crawling the small distance into Louis’ lap, nuzzling his head into Louis’ chest and familiar smell. “Shhh, baby, it’s okay, papa’s here.” He coos, comforting the little blonde as well as he can. 

The blue eyed man can still feel Niall’s tears seeping into his shirt but he couldn’t care less. He’s breathing heavy, but it’s for a reason that isn’t his short-distance running. 

Holding his sobbing child with deep, shuddering heaves running through his own body, Louis looks back at Eleanor, daring her to try and take his baby away from him again.

* * * *

The husbands reunite quickly after that. Liam holds Niall’s face close, inspecting his entire body over for any physical harm before agreeing to sit back down, but not in the room they were in before because when they tried to walk in there last Niall had another sobbing fit. 

Eleanor sat with them in the hallway instead, going over a few “obligatory” things that were all written paperwork and random questions that were easily answered. 

“You’ll be getting a call in about 3 days, but after what we’ve seen, I can tell you that there’s nothing to worry about. It’s obvious that you’re Niall’s parents.” Eleanor concedes. “But I’m not supposed to tell you that, so pretend to be scared on your way out.” She winks, laughing softly at their expressions. 

Liam feels a bit bad, for being so rude. Then again, no matter how kind someone is, the second his son is put into jeopardy, there will be an issue. He opens his mouth to apologize but his own husband beats him to it. “Eleanor we’re sorry. This kind of situation… it brings a lot of stress on us and… we know you’re not the bad guy, alright? We’re sorry, truly.” He apologizes earnestly. Eleanor’s the reason they got Niall in the first place, anyway, technically, they owe it all to her. 

The brunette woman simply smiles kindly. “I understand.” She says, “It’s my job, I see this kind of thing all the time Lou. Of course I understand.” Eleanor shrugs, walking forward still and ushering them outwards. “And I have more clients waiting, so you all can buy me lunch sometime to make it up, yeah?” She offers humorously. 

The husbands smile back, somewhat nervously but nod in agreement anyway. “Of course!” Liam replies back, grinning. 

* * * *

They were okay. They were okay.

They were fit to be parents and everything was okay. Nick was having a bit of a party– a party of 5, including Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Nick himself. There was a bit of mac and cheese, some ice cream, and lots of new toys that the self-proclaimed “uncle” had gotten for his favorite little nephew. 

Niall didn’t seem to mind, bumping his giraffe against the oversized lion that Nick had bought in some terribly over-priced store. 

Zayn’s playing with Niall happily, holding the boy close, but Liam and Louis have yet to be able to leave the room without Niall promptly crying out or letting out discomforted whines. It wasn’t a good sign. 

It’s not until Liam’s trying to quietly sneak out of the room that it happens. There’s sudden silence then a “oh, crap.” from Nick before Niall bursts into loud, saddened tears. Liam’s quickly making his way back, but he doesn’t make it quite soon enough because he can hear Niall still sobbing when the boy whimpers out, “Daddy, no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .o. .o. .o. omg I can’t believe I did that xD xD
> 
> I’m sorry it’s so short, but this chapter had to be said and done before I could go on. I’m thinking about starting the next part of this book soon, but I’m not sure if I want to overlap the stories (like keeping up with baby niall whilst still continuing teenage nail’s story) or if I should just wait until 3 musketeers is over to begin the next part IDK y’all need to help me out. 
> 
> COMMENTS MEAN THE WORLD! I love to hear what y'all would like to see or to know what y'all think is going to happen later on >:) Some of you actually get what I'm planning for Harry :o :o Anyways, thanks so much for reading!


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a bunch of typos I'm sorry :((

There’s a long silence. 

No one wants to speak, to break the air of absolute awe and confusion that is suddenly consuming the room around them. Niall doesn’t really catch on to the aura though, because he instantly buries his face in his tiny hands, crying into them weakly, making tiny noises of fear as the blaring silence continues. Louis jumps into action, grabbing the blonde up into his arms and laughing, squeezing the boy tightly– maybe too tightly– as little tears of happiness begin to streak does his cheeks. Liam makes his way over to the pair slowly, sitting down next to them gently, an enamored look on his face as he still can’t get over the fact that he was just called daddy. 

Ever since he had first laid eyes on Niall, he was the blonde’s daddy, of course, but it never truly, really clicked until this moment. He was a father, a real father. He wasn’t just taking in a child for a couple of weeks. This was his son, and that wasn’t going to be changing any time soon. 

Niall’s sobs have stopped by now, but he looks so confused, as if he doesn’t understand why he’s being cuddled. His eyes are innocent and a bit worried, as if the fathers were about to flip a switch on him and suddenly be angry. Liam seems to catch on that maybe talking wasn’t something that was encouraged in Niall’s first home. 

“Oh, baby,” Liam coos, trying to make his tone as gentle and loving as possible. “We’re so proud of you. Papa and daddy are so proud!” He says smoothing down Niall’s crazy, somewhat dirty hair, which makes the blonde preen. There’s a smile appearing on Niall’s face, and the boy lets out a small giggle. 

Louis nods in agreement, smile widening as he sees how excited Niall was getting. “Yeah, buddy, you did so well, didn’t you? We’re so, so proud of you, Ni.” Louis adds, and the blonde bounces playfully in his lap, tiny fingers latching on to the man’s denim jeans. 

Zayn and Nick stand towards the door, a bit forgotten, but understandably so. They snap a couple of pictures for the scrapbooks and go on their ways home, leaving the happy little family alone to celebrate.

* * * *

Despite the happy moment the family has been able to experience at the beginning of the week, the next few days were rough.

Niall didn’t speak anymore words in the following days, but he was still giggly and smiley, which was a step up from his old ways of constant frowning. 

The family was soon to attend a meeting with the psychologist that had been recommended to them, but the tension in the waiting room was worrying. Niall was trembling in Louis’ arms, fists tightly gripping the collar of the blue eyed man’s shirt as the blonde sat nervously in his lap. 

The couple knew not to be scared, especially since they knew that Niall had the capability to speak and at least they didn’t have to worry about losing the blonde in this therapy session like they had a few days prior. 

But it seemed that those facts didn’t add up in Niall’s brain because, of course, as a toddler, Niall couldn’t tell the difference between the scary adoption agency and the scary therapist’s office. Both were clinical and modernly decorated, giving the young boy the impression that he was stuck back in the terrifying place were he had been violently torn from his fathers’ hold. 

The parents did their best to keep Niall calm, but Louis’ heart was breaking as Niall whimpered when they got up to follow the young intern that had just called their names. 

They walk hesitantly through the colorful hallway, and end up stopping at a large oak door at the end of a hall, where they’re allowed in. 

A nice, older looking gentleman sits leisurely at a desk, hands clasped together and glasses perched on his nose. Liam steps forward to shake the man’s hand, “Liam Tomlinson-Payne, nice to meet you Dr. Cowell.”

“Same for you, Liam and Louis, I presume?” He asks, kind smile widening at the sight of the quivering blonde. He ignores Louis’ comment of “yes, nice to meet you.” by tilting his head at the blonde. 

“And this must be little Niall, what a sweetheart.” He says and Louis immediately likes this man. The two fathers sit across from the wooden desk, Niall still burying his face in Louis’ neck. The doctor spends the first few minutes assuring the fathers that he had done his research, and that he knew all about Niall’s past, medically and otherwise, so he didn’t waste any time with the background information. 

“So, gentlemen, I must ask, what do you think is the problem here?” Dr. Cowell begins, a bit quickly, taking the parents a bit off guard. 

Liam raises an eyebrow, sitting up a bit more straight as he inquires, “I’m sorry?”

“What do you think is wrong with this picture?” The doctor asks, bringing both hands, which were forming two L-shapes together in a picture motion, making a small click with his mouth. Liam and Louis exchange looks, mentally asking the other what the hell they had done when they chose this man as their child’s psychologist. 

“Um…?” Louis says, completely unsure of how to answer Dr. Cowell’s question. The man continues to smile, shrugging his shoulders as he lets out a little sigh. 

“The issue is your child is terrified. He won’t look at me, a stranger in the eyes. A child his age should be curious, looking at me and every little different feature in this room. Niall has no interest for the differences, for the changes in atmosphere. In fact, I can guarantee to you that if he had it his way, you three would never leave the house and no one would ever enter the house. He’s terrified. You’re here so we can fix that, but the first thing you need to do is learn how to evaluate your own child.” Dr. Cowell explains, giving the two fathers a pointed look. “Because once you understand what his eyes mean, what the different octaves in his cries entail and how he clings onto your shirts or cuddles into your shoulder, you’ll finally be able to tackle this problem without professional help.” The man says. “Now, you can call me Simon and I will call you Liam and Louis and Niall, of course, and we are going to get to know each other.” He rushes, leaving the opposing couple shaken and breathless, still a bit confused, but comforted nonetheless because at least this man sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

“Now allow me to start, I have a wife named Lauren and a son named Eric..”

* * * *

The therapy session ends and Liam’s hands are full with notebooks and pamphlets that he and Louis are required to read before they return to the office in a week. Louis’ hands are full as well, only he has a sleepy, grumpy baby that is beginning to get upset over his lack of sleep and play throughout the two hour session. Simon had chided them for not bringing along toys for the young boy but the parents had thought that Niall would be busy with the doctor. 

But apparently, child therapy had more to do with the parents rather than the child.

“I wouldn’t have chosen him had I known he was going to give us homework.” Louis grumbled as he buckled Niall into the car seat. 

Liam smiled, getting in the car and distracting Niall as his other husband rushed to the passenger’s side. “I kind of liked him. He knows what he’s talking about.” Liam says, giving Louis’ hand a small squeeze. 

Louis shrugs, rolling his eyes at Liam’s niceness. “Still.”

* * * *

Within the next few days, Liam and Louis learn a lot about their baby. It’s gradual enough, but they can soon differentiate between Niall’s cries. Through a single wail, they can tell if Niall is hurt or hungry or lonely. They can tell if he’s sad or sleepy or if he needs a nappy changed. It’s extremely helpful as it turns out as Niall becomes a bit more comfortable with one of his father’s leaving the room (but the other one MUST be directly next to him). Liam is forced to leave a few nights for parties as his return to work begins to edge closer and closer, but Niall seems to do alright spare for a few tears and screams once Liam drives off. 

The days slow and life goes back to relatively normal. Louis works around the house and plays with Niall and the toddler himself just lives as a toddler. Nick and Zayn come over periodically, but really life becomes doable and normal for the pair. 

Oddly enough, the one psychologist session helped so much the men thought about not even returning, but their minds thought otherwise and luckily enough, they returned the next week.

Dr. Cowell seemed a bit different this week, more sombre and not as bubbly although he was still grinning and using cute pet names with the toddler. After a short chit chat of how their lives were going to psychologist cut their happy chatter short. “Look, I’m glad that you all have been having a good week, but this isn’t the norm. All parents do this thing where they do research and the begin to understand their child and it’s better for everyone and they leave therapy and a few weeks, maybe months, sometimes even years they realize that they really shouldn’t have stopped coming. Especially in your case, where there could be serious damage later on in life, I suggest you guy accept these good times, but expect hard times too.” Dr. Cowell says, effectively popping their happy little bubble. 

Noting the parent’s harsh look, the doctor smiles tightly. “I understand I’m the bearer of bad news but… with abused children we have to be careful. Even if there was no damage to his physical form we would have to be worried about his mental state and given the situation we need to worry about a lot here…” He trails off and Liam and Louis don’t respond, too lost in their own worries and thoughts.

So they leave the office less hopeful this time. Confused and scared, with thoughts of potential bi-polar depression and panic attacks fidgeting through their minds. 

Liam, being the more steady and positive one of the two, attempted to keep their spirits high as they drove home, repeating, like a mantra. “Everything is fine and will be fine, everything is fine and will be fine…” 

Everything was fine and would be fine.. hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late but I promise everything’s all better now. This past week was killer in school but I think I’ve finally caught a break which is great. More to come!! 
> 
> I’m afraid this is going to have to come to a close soon. I’m going to miss writing baby Niall so so much but i don’t want to risk making this story go on too long because I really don’t know what else to write about. Don’t worry though, this AU will live on! After a couple more chapters (at most I would say 2 more), we will be moving on to a NEW book where Niall is about 16 years old. New characters will arrive and others will go…. :) 
> 
> Look forward to it guys!!!


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com
> 
> Warning: very short

Everything is fine until Niall has his first panic attack.

Well, there’s a good chance it’s not Niall’s first one, but it’s the first that Liam and Louis truly noticed and understood. 

It’s terrifying, watching the little toddler that they’ve come to know as their son heave breaths in and out, curled up on the floor in the middle of the night. It’s like some kind of nightmare as they keep trying to calm the blonde down. The two parents had already attempted touching Niall to cuddle him or at least to calm him down somewhat but his reaction was just a terribly loud screech that made both fathers hesitant to try again. 

“What- should we call 999? What’s happening? Liam!” Louis says in a low whisper, his heart beating uncontrollably as he stares at his husband who is stepping closer to Niall once more. 

With not a single glance back to his husband, Liam quickly darts out and grips Niall gently, holding him closely despite the young boy’s screech of displeasure. There’s a few more painful moments where the young boy is squirming and crying even more uncontrollably than before and then- silence. In what seemed to be an instant, Niall’s cries died down and his breathing began to slow, eventually evening out. With wide eyes and shaking limbs, Liam shushes the sniffling blonde until he falls asleep. 

But Liam doesn’t put him down. For the rest of the night and into the early morning the two fathers stay up, together, not speaking too often as they were both still in absolute shock as to what just occurred. 

In the morning, they call Simon and set up a quick meeting. 

Niall’s sleepy throughout the entire morning, probably a result of the huge tantrum that happened just hours before, so he’s not too fussy as they leave the house. 

Although they initially called Simon to help them, to quell their fears about their son, Louis is beginning to think that maybe Simon’s not the best for that job. 

“So, you two woke up to him calling for you and when you got there he was already having a panic attack?” Simon asks from his desk, a bit ruffled from their surprise-emergency meeting. It was obvious that the older man was almost as upset about Niall’s newest dilemma as the toddler’s parents were. 

Liam and Louis simply nod in response, not bothering to respond vocally in hopes that it would keep the toddler sitting in Louis’ lap asleep. 

Simon gives them a grim look and puts down his notepad. “I have to be completely honest with you guys right now. This is completely normal given Niall’s situation.” He says, giving them a light shrug. “I did warn you guys about this. I wouldn’t be surprised if this happens again, probably several more times.” 

Louis shakes his head impatiently. “I can’t just sit here and wait for another attack to hit him out of the blue! I want answers, I want to know how to help him, Simon!” He says, a bit hotly and Liam puts a hand on his thigh as a means to calm him down. 

Louis looks at the hand and lets out a loud breath. He can’t contain his frustration with the entire situation, not when he had just watched his child gasping for air and crying for what felt like hours. 

“We’ll put him on some meds and hope for the best. Panic attacks, as scary as they may be, especially at this age, are practically unavoidable. We can hope for the best and maybe the anxiety will wane off in a few years, but it’s likely that you’ll be getting used to this process. I’m sorry, but you need to understand that this really isn’t that bad.” Simon says in a soft tone. It’s obvious that he’s trying to sympathize with the parents, but he knows just how serious this could be, and all things considered, Liam and Louis were pretty lucky. 

Louis sighs at that because he knows it’s true. There are thousands upon thousands of people in a similar position to his, only their child may have cancer or another life-threatening disease. Unable to do much else, the two parents nod and leave the office with a prescription and relatively heavy hearts. 

* * * *

They’re disheartened that day but it doesn’t last. 

The meds seem to be doing their job as Niall seems a bit more steady and a lot less on-edge than he once was. He still gets nervous around strangers and won’t let many touch him willingly, but he at least has the courage to look others in the eyes. He begins talking in little intervals, for a while only saying the essentially words like “no,” “want,” and, of course, “Papa,” and “Daddy.” 

But as he got a little bit older and spent more time with Dr. Cowell, he began to speak in more linked together sentences that actually made sense. He begins to grow up, becoming a bit less co-dependent and making Louis cry as he out-grows his onesies and crib. The toddler gets more active, kicking around the much-too-big football with Liam in the backyard every chance he can get and playfully strumming on a mini-guitar whenever he’s not outside. 

They grow up together, all of them, just like they planned. Nothing is perfect, far from it actually, but it’s entirely made up of them and their family which is exactly what they need. 

Niall will be taking his medicine for what Simon expects to be years. The parents are allowed to have high hopes, but it’s important to not get too caught up in the logistical stuff. For the most part, they have a living, happy, and speaking baby. When they first got the call that he was going to be theirs forever, they made a promise to love him through all the hardships. When he first recognized them as his Papa and Daddy, that became all the more clear. 

And looking back on their journey, Louis knew that the three musketeers would never be disbanded, despite any challenge that came their way. No matter what tried to tear their family apart, neither father would ever allow it to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol fuck that was cheesy i’m so bad at ending fics I’m so sorry. PLEASE keep in mind that although this may not have ended with perfectly tied up loose ends or explanations- IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO. There are many things I left open and unattended to in this book that I fully intend to include in the Sequel. SO, if you’re interested, stay tuned :) 
> 
> also this is late, per the usual, so I’m sorry about that too. My power came on at about 2pm today so I had to finish everything up and then post it aha i’m so sorry. 
> 
> Alright, this is technically the last chapter. There is a great possibility of an epilogue/teaser for the next book b/c at this point in time, I’m mostly looking forward to the upcoming sequel cause I have some really fun ideas for it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment of if you'd like me to continue/ if you have any ideas for this story!


End file.
